Vergessene Seele
by Jinary
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Jin sein Gedächtnis und seinen Side Effect verlöre? Wie gingen alle bei Tamakoma damit um? Wird sein Zustand dauerhaft sein, oder gibt es Hoffnung auf Heilung?
1. Chapter 1

Dunkelheit. Absolute Dunkelheit. Wohltuende Dunkelheit. Nichts sehen, nichts fühlen, nichts hören. Moment, nichts hören? Leider nicht. Durch den angenehmen Zustand der absoluten Nichtexistenz dringt eine Störung. „Jin, Jin, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?" Ein Stöhnen dringt in seine Ohren, nicht wissend, dass er selbst die Ursache dieses Geräusches ist. Und überhaupt, wer ist das, dieser Jin? Seine Augen flackern, was zur Folge hat, dass helles Licht in seine Augen dringt, woraufhin er sie sofort wieder schließt, sie sogar fest zusammenkneift. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Kopf schießt, ist viel zu heftig, als dass er in der Lage wäre, ihn auszuhalten. Geschweige denn, dass er den Wunsch verspüren würde, richtig zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Es ist viel angenehmer, in dem Zustand der Abwesenheit zu verbleiben. Er wünscht sich nur eines: Dass ihn alle einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Leider wird seine Hoffnung enttäuscht. Die störenden Geräusche in Form von Worten hören nicht auf, im Gegenteil. War es eben noch eine Stimme, die diesen Jin angesprochen hat, wirbeln die Worte jetzt nur noch mehr durcheinander: „Jin, komm zu dir! Wie konnte das passieren? Warum hast du das nicht kommen sehen? Bitte stirb nicht, wir brauchen dich! ‚Wie konnte was passieren? Und können sie den Kerl, der da zu sich kommen soll, nicht leiser aufwecken? Wen kümmert es, ob dieser Jin stirbt, und wie soll überhaupt irgendjemand kommen sehen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen wird? Und warum tragen diese Typen all diese Fragen ausgerechnet hier bei ihm aus?', fragt er sich und legt seine Hand schützend über sein Gesicht. Vielleicht reicht diese Geste ja aus, um diese Störfaktoren endlich zu entfernen.

Auch diese Hoffnung wird jäh zerstört, denn nun wird er nicht nur mit Worten gequält, sondern Hände machen sich an ihm zu schaffen, greifen nach seinen Armen, zerren an seinen Kleidern. Schwach versucht er, die Hände wegzuschieben und murmelt: „Lasst mich doch in Ruhe, haut ab!" Schmerz schießt erneut durch seinen Kopf, allein der Klang seiner Stimme lässt ihn fast zerspringen, und er stöhnt leise. Am besten er steht einfach auf und haut selber ab. Mühsam versucht er sich aufzurichten, aber gegen das, was daraufhin in seinem Kopf explodiert, waren die Schmerzen, die er zuvor hatte, nicht mehr als ein leichtes Ziehen. Er lässt sich zurückfallen und die Welt um ihn herum sinkt wieder in absolute Dunkelheit, als er gnädiger Weise das Bewusstsein wieder verliert.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Jin das nächste Mal zu sich kommt und blinzelnd die Augen öffnet, bleibt er von grellem Licht verschont. Vorsichtig wendet er den Kopf, um sich zu orientieren und findet sich in einem Bett wieder, das in einem abgedunkelten Raum steht. Wovon er leider nicht verschont wird, sind zahlreiche Stimmen, die augenblicklich wieder ertönen. „Gott sei Dank, Jin, du bist wieder wach. Wie geht es dir?" „Es tut mir so leid, Jin!" „Nein, mir tut es leid. Es war meine Katze, die das alles verursacht hat." „Aber ich habe doch geschossen!" „Aber ohne meine Katze hättest du nicht daneben getroffen und das Haus zerstört!"

Er hebt die Hand, um die Stimmenflut einzudämmen. „Ruhe!", sagt er so laut er es vermag, ohne dass sein Kopf wieder zu zerspringen droht. Er schaut in die Runde und fixiert alle Anwesenden, ohne auch nur ein Gesicht zu erkennen. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht mal sagen, wer ihr seid und was ihr von mir wollt?" Er runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Und wer bin ich überhaupt?", fragt er etwas ratlos.

Für einige Sekunden herrscht endlich absolute Ruhe, alle scheinen völlig überrumpelt davon zu sein, dass er gefragt hat, wer er ist. Fragend schaut er in die völlig entgeisterten Gesichter, bis endlich eine Stimme ertönt. „Retrograde Amnesie, das kann vorkommen, wenn jemand einen so heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hat." Der Typ, der gerade gesprochen hat, trägt einen langen weißen Kittel, scheint also hier der Arzt zu sein. Zumindest solche Dinge weiß er noch. Er fasst sich vorsichtig an den Kopf, der offenbar mit einem dicken Verband umwickelt ist, und lässt die Hand wieder sinken. „Also, klärt mich jetzt endlich mal jemand von euch auf? Oder seid ihr plötzlich alle stumm geworden?"

Endlich ergreift ein junger Mann mit Brille das Wort. „Also, dein Name ist Yūichi Jin, jeder nennt dich Jin. Du bist die Power Elite von Border, einer Organisation, die Neighbors bekämpft, die unsere Welt überfallen. Mit deinem Nebeneffekt bist du in der Lage, in die Zukunft zu schauen." „Yūichi Jin", wiederholt er murmelnd den Namen. „Da klingelt leider nichts bei mir." Er schließt kurz die Augen und seufzt: „Irgendeine Zukunft kann ich auch nicht sehen."

Der Arzt ergreift wieder das Wort: „Das kann alles wiederkommen, dazu braucht es aber etwas Geduld. Ein solcher Schlag auf den Kopf will erst einmal verkraftet werden." „Geduld", murmelt Jin. „Bin ich ein geduldiger Mensch? Ich weiß es nicht." Er schaut fragend in die Runde. „Das werde ich wohl noch rausfinden. Also, wer seid ihr alle?"

Der Junge mit der Brille macht den Anfang: „Mein Name ist Osamu Mikumo. Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, hast du mir das Leben gerettet." Ein kleiner weißhaariger Junge stellt sich als nächstes vor: „Yūma Kuga, ich bin ein Neighbor." Jin schaut ihn verblüfft an. „Hieß es nicht gerade, dass ich Neighbors bekämpfe? Was tust du dann hier?" Yūma grinst nur. „Ich bin auch bei Border. Ich überfalle eure Welt also nicht, sondern ich helfe sie zu beschützen." Jin nickt leicht. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mich bald wieder an alles erinnere, sonst muss ich euch noch Löcher in den Bauch fragen."

Ein sehr großer muskulöser Mann führt die Vorstellungen weiter: „Reiji Kizaki, Anführer von Tamakoma 1." Er deutet auf drei weitere Personen: „Kirie Konami, Kyōsuke Karasuma und Shiori Usami, ebenfalls Mitglieder von Tamakoma 1. Du, Jin, bist ebenfalls dem Zweigstellenleiter von Tamakoma unterstellt, Takumi Rindō." Jin nickt allen zu. „Hoffentlich kann ich mir die Namen alle merken", murmelt er. Ein junges Mädchen, genauso klein wie der weißhaarige Junge, fängt an zu weinen: „Das ist alles meine Schuld." Sie verbeugt sich so tief, dass ihre Haare beinahe über den Boden wischen. „Ich habe beim Schießen Ibis ein wenig verzogen und darum habe ich das Haus getroffen, neben dem du gestanden hast, und die Trümmer haben dich unter sich begraben."

„Nein, Chika, das war nicht deine Schuld, es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte besser auf meine Katze aufpassen müssen", mischt sich ein weiteres Mädchen ein, das eine graue Katze auf ihrem Kopf sitzen hat. Sie verbeugt sich mindestens genauso tief wie Chika vor ihr und die Katze springt von ihrem Kopf herunter genau auf das Krankenbett von Jin. Er streichelt der Katze über den Kopf, während Osamu eine Frage wiederholt, die er bereits gestellt hatte: „Wie konnte es denn passieren, dass du das nicht vorhergesehen hast." Jin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Eine weitere Stimme meldet sich zu Wort: „Dazu kann ich was sagen." Er nickt Jin kurz zu. „Zur Erinnerung, ich bin Tachikawa Kei, dein Rivale. Wir sind beide Angreifer. Natürlich bist du nur Nummer zwei nach mir." Kei wirft ein Päckchen Reiscracker aufs Bett. „Hier, zur Stärkung. Auf die Dinger bist du total versessen." Jin öffnet das Päckchen und fängt an zu knabbern. „Hmm, lecker", seufzt er glücklich und schiebt sich einen Reiscracker nach dem anderen in den Mund, während Kei erklärt: „Jin kann, oder konnte, sehr viel sehen, aber es gab immer auch Dinge, die er nicht sehen konnte. Eine Erklärung dafür gibt es nicht. Offenbar war das einer der Fälle, in denen er es nicht konnte." Alle anwesenden nicken verstehend.

Der Arzt beschließt, dass es für heute reicht und erklärt: „Der Patient braucht viel Ruhe. Also ist die Besuchszeit für heute beendet. In ein paar Tagen kann er vermutlich bereits entlassen werden, um darauf zu warten, dass sein Gedächtnis wiederkommt, muss er nicht in der Krankenabteilung bleiben. Er hat doch sicher jemanden, der sich dann um ihn kümmert?" Alle Anwesenden versichern, dass sie sich gut um Jin kümmern werden und verlassen nacheinander das Krankenzimmer. Bevor Chika den Raum verlassen kann, hält Jin sie kurz zurück: „Gib dir nicht die Schuld, es war einfach eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle." Chika nickt kurz und verbeugt sich noch einmal. „Danke, Jin." Dann eilt sie den anderen hinterher.

Bevor die Tür sich schließt, bemerkt Jin, dass die Katze noch immer auf seinem Bett sitzt. „Halt, du hast deine Katze …", ruft er und endet leise, als die Tür zuklappt „… vergessen." Er streichelt der Katze seufzend über das Fell. „Das war dann wohl zu spät." Die Katze reibt ihr Köpfchen an Jins Hand und schnurrt leise. „Du bist also die Schuldige?", fragt er sie nur ein kleines Bisschen vorwurfsvoll. „Und wie soll man dir böse sein?" Die Katze schaut ihn mit einem so niedlichen Blick an, dass Jin lächeln muss. „Anscheinend gar nicht", stellt er fest. Die Katze ringelt sich auf Jins Schoß ein und er genießt sogar die beruhigende Wirkung des Schnurrens. „Dir scheint es hier in der Krankenabteilung besser zu gefallen als mir", schmunzelt er und greift wieder nach den Reiscrackern. „Willst du auch ein Stück?", fragt er die Katze und hält ihr einen kleinen Brocken hin. Sie schnuppert kurz daran, verzichtet dann aber darauf, ihn zu fressen. „Na gut, dann bleibt mehr für mich übrig", meint Jin und steckt sich das Stückchen selbst in den Mund.

Während er isst, lässt er den Besuch noch einmal Revue passieren. Er kennt jetzt seinen Namen und die Namen seiner Besucher, aber alles andere liegt absolut im Dunkeln. Was für ein Mensch ist er? Dass er Osamu das Leben gerettet haben soll, ist wohl ein Indiz dafür, dass er kein schlechter Kerl ist. Sein Beruf scheint verantwortungsvoll und nicht ungefährlich zu sein. Und so wie es aussieht, ist er ein guter Kämpfer. ‚Natürlich' die Nummer zwei nach Tachikawa Kei? Im Moment muss er das wohl so hinnehmen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass Kei davon viel zu überzeugt ist. Woher mag das Gefühl kommen? Ist da eine verborgene Erinnerung, die in sein Bewusstsein dringen möchte? Aber Jin kann sich noch so anstrengen, er kann nichts abrufen, was Keis Worte bestätigen oder widerlegen würde.

Dann ist da die Behauptung, dass er in die Zukunft sehen kann. Wieder versucht Jin sich zu konzentrieren, aber außer, dass die Anstrengung ihm wieder Kopfschmerzen einhandelt, passiert gar nichts. Mit einem frustrieren Seufzen legt er die Reiscracker beiseite, schließt er die Augen und denkt an die bestürzten Gesichter seiner Besucher. Er scheint eine wichtige Rolle bei Border zu spielen und der Verlust seiner Fähigkeit und seines Gedächtnisses dürfte alle in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, er muss unbedingt sein Gedächtnis so schnell wie möglich wiedererlangen und seine Fähigkeit auch, er lässt doch sonst alle im Stich! Unwillig schüttelt er den Kopf. Nein, ein besonders geduldiger Mensch ist er wohl nicht, zumindest im Moment nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

In den nächsten Tagen bekommt Jin immer wieder Besuch von einigen Mitgliedern des Tamakoma-Zweigs und lernt sie dadurch etwas besser kennen. Auch wird sein Vorrat an Reiscrackern immer wieder neu aufgefüllt. Zwischendurch muss Jin etliche weitere Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Seine Gehirnströme werden gemessen, ihm werden Metallnadeln in die Kopfhaut gestochen, um die Leitungsfähigkeit der Nerven zu messen, er muss ins MRT und wird von verschiedenen Therapeuten befragt. Eine Vielzahl von Medikamenten werden ausprobiert, und sogar unter Hypnose wird er gesetzt. Aber egal, was die Ärzte versuchen, an seinem Zustand ändert sich nichts, außer dass die dicke Beule an seinem Kopf immer kleiner wird und schließlich ganz verschwunden ist. Schließlich sind die Ärzte am Ende mit ihrem Latein und entlassen Jin zumindest körperlich gesund, mit der Ermahnung, sich noch viel Ruhe zu gönnen, aus der Krankenabteilung.

Reiji holt Jin aus der Krankenabteilung ab und fährt mit ihm zur Tamakoma Zweigstelle, wo sich bereits alle versammelt haben, um Jin willkommen zu heißen. Die Katze, die die ganze Zeit bei ihm in der Krankenstation geblieben ist, folgt ihm auf Schritt und Tritt und weicht keinen Meter von ihm. Der Wohnbereich ist mit einer großen Girlande geschmückt, auf der „Willkommen zurück" geschrieben steht und es duftet nach leckerem Essen. Alle stürzen sich auf Jin, jeder möchte ihn umarmen, vor lauter Erleichterung, dass er wieder da ist. Doch er wehrt alle ab mit den Worten: „Langsam, langsam, ich soll mich noch schonen. Hat der Doc ausdrücklich befohlen." Sofort weichen alle ein Stück zurück, außer Shiori, die ihn sanft zum Esstisch schiebt. „Schonen und vor allen Dingen essen, du musst zu Kräften kommen", sagt sie resolut und deutet auf den Stuhl. Gehorsam setzt Jin sich hin und lächelt dankbar. „Das riecht viel besser als alles, was ich in der Krankenabteilung in der letzten Woche vorgesetzt bekommen habe", sagt er zufrieden und langt tüchtig zu. Als die Katze unter dem Tisch um Jins Beine streicht und bettelnd zu ihm aufsieht, fischt er einige Fleischstücke aus seinem Essen und reicht sie der Katze auf einem Tellerchen nach unten, die sich ebenfalls dankbar darüber hermacht.

Jin schaut beim Essen in die Runde und er sieht ein Gesicht, das er noch nicht kennt. Es ist ein junger Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren, aus denen zwei Hörner ragen. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht", sagt Jin zu ihm und betrachtet ihn neugierig. „Also zumindest kenne ich dich nicht." Der Angesprochene lässt kurz die Stäbchen sinken und sagt kurz angebunden: „Ich bin Hyuse." Fragend schaut Jin ihn an, ob noch weitere Informationen kommen, aber er schweigt. „Sehr gesprächig scheinst du ja nicht zu sein", stellt Jin fest. „Könntest du mir noch ein paar Informationen mehr geben? Leider kann ich mich ja an nichts mehr erinnern." Hyuse verdreht genervt die Augen. „Wenn es sein muss. Ich bin aus Aftokrator und habe an einer Mission teilgenommen, um eine Person mit viel Trion zu finden, einzufangen und mit nach Aftokrator zu nehmen. Leider ist es uns nicht gelungen und ich wurde von meinen Leuten zurückgelassen. Seitdem bin ich ‚Gast' hier." Das Wort Gast betont Hyuse mit beißendem Sarkasmus.

Das Nesthäkchen von Tamakoma, Yōtarō, schimpft mit Hyuse: „Sei nicht so undankbar. Du wirst von uns viel besser behandelt als von deinen eigenen Leuten." Hyuse wirft Yōtarō einen resignierten Blick zu, er hat eine Schwäche für den Kleinen. „Jin hat mich besiegt", murmelt er als Erklärung und verstummt dann wieder. Die Mahlzeit wird überhaupt weitestgehend schweigend beendet, aber als Jin den leeren Teller von sich schiebt, fragt ihn der Zweigstellenleiter Rindo doch noch nach den letzten Untersuchungsergebnissen in der Krankenabteilung. „Was für eine Prognose hat der Arzt dir denn mit auf den Weg gegeben, Jin?" Der senkt bedauernd den Blick. Leider konnte der Arzt mir keine Prognose geben. Die Tests, die durchgeführt wurden, haben alle nichts ergeben und alle Versuche, mit Medikamenten etwas zu bewirken, sind gescheitert. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als abzuwarten."

Betretenes Schweigen breitet sich im Raum aus. Eine unangenehme Stille, bei der sich niemand im Raum wohlfühlt, aber keiner weiß so recht, was er sagen soll. Nur Yōtarō ergreift nach einigen Momenten das Wort: „Ich erlaube dir, den Bauch von Raijinmaru zu kraulen. Das hilft dir bestimmt!" Der Kleine erntet tadelnde Blicke und einige peinlich berührte „Psst" sind zu hören, aber Jin ist gerührt. Yōtarō hat es nur gut gemeint und Kinder glauben noch an einfache Lösungen und an magisch begabte Tiere. Gutmütig steht er auf und versucht, der Einladung, den Bauch von Yōtarōs Haustier zu kraulen, zu folgen, da steht Raijinmaru auf und trottet davon. Yōtarō ist untröstlich. „Raijinmaru, wie kannst du uns das antun, wir brauchen Jin doch gesund!" Jin legt den Arm um die Schultern des Kleinen und beruhigt ihn: „Vielleicht ist die Zeit einfach noch nicht reif, um mich von Raijinmaru heilen zu lassen. Überlassen wir es doch ihm, wann der richtige Moment gekommen ist."

Yōtarō jammert noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis Shiori dem ein Ende bereitet. „Es wird Zeit für dich, schlafen zu gehen", sagt sie resolut. Sie setzt ihn auf Raijinmarus Rücken und befiehlt: „Marsch, Marsch, ins Bett!" Sie begleitet die beiden und unter Protest verzieht sich Yōtarō in sein Zimmer. Jin setzt sich auf die Couch und fährt sich seufzend durch die mittlerweile nicht mehr durch einen Kopfverband bedeckten Haare. Das alles ist enorm anstrengend für ihn und überfordert ihn total, er will aber niemandem vor den Kopf stoßen. Alle sind so besorgt, so bemüht. Chika lächelt ihm zu. „Das war sehr nett von dir, wie du mit Yōtarō umgegangen bist", sagt sie. Jin winkt nur ab. „Was wäre ich für ein Miesling, wenn ich ihm die Illusion genommen hätte, vielleicht etwas für mich tun zu können? Er ist ein Kind und weiß es eben nicht besser." Chika nickt. „Ja, aber das zeigt, dass du das Wohl anderer immer im Auge hast. So bist du eben." Jin schaut sie fragend an. „Bin ich das?" Er seufzt. „Ich werde wohl noch viel über mich selbst lernen müssen, bevor ich wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen kann." Osamu richtet sich auf und versichert: „Wir werden dir alle dabei helfen. Was auch immer in unserer Macht steht, wir werden es tun!" Alle anderen nicken bekräftigend zu Osamus Worten und Jin lächelt etwas gezwungen. „Danke euch allen. Wenn jemand ein Mittel gegen Gedächtnisverlust erfunden hat, immer her damit." Betretenes Schweigen und Blicke, die gen Boden gesenkt werden, besonders von Chika, sind die Reaktion auf Jins Worte, dem sein Ausbruch sofort leidtut. „Das war unangemessen, bitte entschuldigt", sagt er bedrückt und steht auf. „Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach etwas Ruhe. Wäre bitte jemand so nett und zeigt mir mein Zimmer?"

Osamu springt sofort auf und steuert auf die Treppe zu. „Natürlich, ich zeige es dir", sagt er eifrig. Jin folgt ihm, die Katze wieder im Schlepptau. Als er sein Zimmer betritt, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er dreht sich zu Osamu um und fragt etwas eingeschnappt: „Ihr habt wohl gedacht, ich komme nicht mehr wieder, oder warum habt ihr mein Zimmer in einen Lagerraum für Reiscracker verwandelt? Wie viele Kisten sind das denn, um alles in der Welt?" Osamu beeilt sich zu sagen: „Nein, nein, das ist ganz anders. Das ist dein persönlicher Reiscracker-Vorrat, den hast du hier angelegt." Jin schaut Osamu ungläubig an und fragt schließlich: „Wer soll denn diese Masse jemals essen?" Osamu schmunzelt. „Wenn man ständig mit einer solchen Tüte herumläuft, reicht dieser Vorrat nicht so lange, wie es vielleicht scheint." „Okay, verhungern werde ich garantiert nicht so schnell", lacht Jin und steuert auf sein Bett zu. Osamu wendet sich um und geht zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Jin", sagt er und Jin antwortet: „Gute Nacht, Osamu." Osamu verlässt den Raum und Jin schaut ihm hinterher. Irgendetwas fühlt sich falsch an, wenn er den Jungen Osamu nennt. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass er ihn früher anders genannt hat. In der Hoffnung, dass ihm mehr einfällt, vielleicht sogar der Name, mit dem er Osamu sonst angeredet hat, konzentriert er sich auf dessen Gesicht, aber es bleibt alles im Dunkeln verborgen. Frustriert lässt Jin sich auf das Bett fallen, woraufhin die Katze ebenfalls aufs Bett springt und sich auf seiner Brust einrollt. Abwesend krault er sie hinter den Ohren, bis ihn der Schlaf übermannt.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Osamu den Wohnbereich wieder betritt, fällt sein Blick auf Chika, die den Blick noch immer gesenkt hält. Er spürt, dass sie etwas sehr stark belastet und er kann sich schon denken, was es ist. „Möchtest du reden?", fragt er sie leise und Chika nickt. „Lass uns aufs Dach hoch gehen", schlägt Osamu vor und Chika nickt erneut. Zu den anderen sagt er: „Wir ziehen uns dann für heute mal zurück, eine gute Nacht euch allen." Ihr Gute Nacht-Gruß wird allseits erwidert und wenig später stehen beide auf dem Dach. Osamu betrachtet Chika besorgt und mitfühlend. „Du machst dir immer noch Vorwürfe, oder?", sagt er leise und seine Frage klingt eher wie eine Feststellung. Chika nickt nur, dann bricht sie in Tränen aus. „Wäre ich nicht zu Border gegangen, dann wäre mit Jin noch immer alles in Ordnung", weint sie. „Es war ein Fehler. Und bevor noch mehr passiert, werde ich Border lieber wieder verlassen."

Osamu starrt Chika fassungslos an. „Aber …, aber …", stottert er und atmet erst einmal tief durch. Er legt einen Arm um Chicas Schultern und setzt sich mit ihr auf die Mauer des Dachs. „Du wolltest doch deinen Bruder und deine Freundin in der Neighborwelt suchen. Wenn du jetzt alles hinschmeißt, wirst du sie nie wiedersehen." Chika wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt, ihre Worte sind kaum zu verstehen. „Wie hoch ist denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das überhaupt gelingt? Ich richte auch einfach zu viel Schaden an." Osamu lässt Chika sich erst einmal ausweinen, er weiß auch gar nicht so recht, wie er sie trösten soll.

Aus der Dunkelheit tritt eine Gestalt auf die beiden zu, die Osamu aufgrund der weißen Haare schnell als Yūma erkennt. „Ich habe alles mit angehört", gibt Yūma zu, der eigentlich nicht lauschen wollte, aber gespürt hat, dass es Chika nicht gut geht. „Du weißt, was wir uns versprochen haben? Wir erreichen zusammen einen der beiden ersten B-Rangplätze, gehen auf Außenmission und holen deinen Bruder, deine Freundin und Replica zurück. Du würdest zwar in jedem Fall mit auf Außenmission gehen, das war ja der Deal mit Border, dass sie sich dich mit deiner riesigen Trionmenge ausleihen dürfen, damit Hyuse bei Tamakoma 2 mitmachen darf, damit wir auch eine echte Chance auf das Erreichen der B-Rangspitze haben. Osamu hat so hart verhandelt, um das zu erreichen. Und das Raumschiff, das Border losschickt, wäre viel kleiner, wenn du Border verlässt und sie dich deshalb nicht ausleihen können. Überlege doch mal, wie viele Gefangene von unseren Leuten dann nicht zurückgeholt werden können. Womöglich sind dein Bruder und deine Freundin dann auch dabei. Uns kann nichts aufhalten, nur wir selbst. Lass das nicht zu, Chika. Das, was passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld. Und wenn du jetzt aufgibst, machst du nichts ungeschehen. Und stell dir mal vor, wenn Jin sein Gedächtnis wiederbekommt und du hast Border dann verlassen, was meinst du, wie er das finden würde? Am Ende würde er sich dafür womöglich die Schuld geben." Chika blickt Yūma nachdenklich an und nickt leicht. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", meint sie nachdenklich. „Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich Jin sehe und er so frustriert wirkt, gibt es mir einen Stich ins Herz."

Osamu drückt Chika kurz an sich und sagt: „Es tut uns allen weh, ihn so zu sehen. Aber nicht mal Jin gibt dir die Schuld, und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Er ist ja nicht mal auf die Katze böse, er füttert sie sogar." Yūma nickt bestätigend und sagt: „Wir sollten hier nicht Trübsal blasen, sondern darüber nachdenken, wie wir helfen können, dass Jin wieder der Alte wird. Und in der Zwischenzeit fleißig trainieren, um in den Rangkämpfen zu gewinnen. Jin soll stolz auf uns sein und sich nicht noch um uns sorgen müssen. Er hat so viel für uns getan, um uns als Team zu vereinen, das darf nicht umsonst gewesen sein." Chika schaut Osamu und Yūma abwechselnd an und ein etwas zittriges Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ihr habt Recht." Sie steht auf und ergreift die Hände ihrer beiden Gefährten und seufzt ein wenig traurig. „Warum musste ausgerechnet mein erster Einsatz im Ernstfall solche Folgen haben. So viel Trion zu besitzen ist zwar grundsätzlich ein großer Vorteil, aber wie man sieht, birgt es auch große Gefahren." Osamu schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. „Es war einfach großes Pech, dass dir die Katze ausgerechnet in dem Moment auf den Kopf gesprungen ist, als du Ibis abgefeuert hast. Da wäre jeder erschrocken, niemand hätte so genau treffen können." Yūma drückt Chikas Hand. „Osamu hat Recht. Und mit viel Trion kannst du den Entführern deines Bruders und deiner Freundin dafür aber auch viel mächtiger in den Hintern treten." Wider Willen muss Chika lachen. „Okay, Punkt für dich, Yūma." Osamu steht erleichtert auf. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich doch fürs Weitermachen entschieden hast. Und jetzt sollten wir auch schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen für unser Trainingsprogramm fit sind. Unsere Lehrer werden uns bestimmt nicht schonen. Und bald steht unser erster Kampf zusammen mit Hyuse an. Dafür ist noch einiges vorzubereiten." Zusammen verlassen die Drei das Dach und begeben sich in ihre Zimmer. Osamu und Chika sind bald fest eingeschlafen, während Yūma die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenkt, wie man Jin helfen könnte. Er holt die Mini-Ausgabe von Replica aus der Tasche und legt sie auf seine Handfläche. „Replica, wenn du nur noch bei mir wärst, du hättest vielleicht den passenden Einfall, wie man Jins Gedächtnis wieder aktivieren könnte", seufzt er betrübt.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Jin am nächsten Morgen wach wird, starrt er an die Decke und verspürt keinerlei Drang aufzustehen. Er hat traumlos geschlafen. Oder kann er sich an seine Träume nur genauso wenig erinnern wie an alles andere? Heimlich hatte er gehofft, im Traum ein paar Erleuchtungen zu erfahren, aber daraus wurde nichts. Die Katze, die sich anscheinend seit dem Moment, als er sich schlafen gelegt hat, keinen Millimeter bewegt hat, fängt wieder leise an zu schnurren und Jin krault sie abwesend hinter den Ohren.

Als sein Magen zu knurren beginnt, entschließt er sich doch aufzustehen und nachzusehen, ob irgendjemand Frühstück gemacht hat. Er wäscht sich, zieht sich an und schaut für einen letzten Check in den Badezimmerspiegel. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch völlig fremd für ihn, auch wenn er ganz zufrieden mit dem ist, was er da zu sehen bekommt.

Jin macht sich daran, sein Zimmer zu verlassen und die Katze springt ihm sofort auf die Schultern, um sich gleich darauf auf seinem Kopf niederzulassen. „Meine Güte, werde ich dich gar nicht mehr los?", beschwert er sich, was die Katze nur mit einem leisen Miauen und weiterem Schnurren beantwortet. „Anscheinend nicht", murmelt er, greift sich noch ein Tütchen Reiscracker und geht die Treppe runter.

Im Essbereich erwartet ihn schon die gesamte Tamakoma 1-Truppe und das Frühstück ist auch schon fertig. Er wünscht allen einen guten Morgen und setzt sich, während sein Gruß von allen erwidert wird. „Die jungen Leute sind wohl noch nicht wach?", fragt er und Reiji antwortet: „Weit gefehlt. Die sind schon fleißig im Training." „Huh, die sind aber wirklich ehrgeizig", sagt Jin anerkennend, greift nach dem Pfannkuchen, den Shiori ihm auf den Teller gelegt hat und beißt herzhaft hinein. „Sehr lecker", lobt er und nimmt gleich den nächsten Bissen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragt Kirie ihn und Jin lässt sich Zeit, erst mal in Ruhe zu kauen, bevor er antwortet: „Wie ein Stein. Tief und traumlos."

Jin merkt, dass diese Antwort wieder eine bedrückte Stimmung auslöst und isst heimlich seufzend weiter. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird es für alle nur immer frustrierender, weil sämtliche Erwartungen ständig enttäuscht werden. Er gibt sich einen Ruck und meint: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich eine Weile in ein Hotel ziehe? Ihr könnt doch nichts für mich tun und ich möchte euch auch nicht zur Last fallen." Sofort werden Proteste laut. „Du fällst uns nicht zur Last. Und überhaupt, ich habe mir schon was überlegt", sagt Shiori entschieden. „Ich habe noch alte Aufzeichnungen von Übungskämpfen von dir gefunden. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir die ansiehst? Dann kannst du erstens sehen, was du so draufhast und vielleicht weckt das ja doch irgendwelche Erinnerungen." Jin wägt ab, was für sein Hierbleiben spricht und was dagegen. Dagegen spricht, dass er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt, sich an etwas zu erinnern, um die Sorgen seiner Freunde zu mildern. Dafür spricht, dass ganz auf sich allein gestellt zu sein sogar kompliziert werden kann, wenn niemand da ist, den er notfalls fragen kann, wenn er etwas nicht weiß. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es ja tatsächlich, sich mit den Aufnahmen zu beschäftigen. Zumindest kann er dann etwas mehr über sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten erfahren. „Einverstanden", sagt er schließlich. „Ich schau mir die Aufnahmen dann gleich an." Er beißt noch ein Stück vom Pfannkuchen ab und sagt mit vollem Mund: „Aber erst frühstücken wir alle zu Ende, würde ich sagen."

Nach dem Frühstück setzt sich Jin vor Shioris Computer, um sich die Kämpfe anzusehen. Es ist befremdlich, einem jüngeren Ich bei etwas zuzusehen, woran er keine Erinnerung hat. Es fällt ihm schwer, die Verbindung zwischen dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm und sich selbst herzustellen. Trotzdem findet er interessant, was er zu sehen bekommt. Sein jüngeres Ich hat eindeutig großes Talent und weicht jedem Angriff mühelos aus, seine Gegner haben praktisch keine Chance, einen Treffer zu erzielen. „Im Kampf ist es offensichtlich ein großer Vorteil, in die Zukunft sehen zu können", murmelt er. „Kein Wunder, dass alle besorgt sind, ob ich diese Fähigkeit wiederbekomme." Shiori, die Jins leisen Worte mitbekommen hat, legt ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich wäre es ein großer Verlust, wenn dein Nebeneffekt nicht mehr auftaucht. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst." Sie drückt seine Schulter aufmunternd. „Es steht ja auch noch nicht fest, dass der Nebeneffekt für immer verloren ist, und selbst wenn, dann muss Border lernen, ohne diese Fähigkeit auszukommen. Border hat viele fähige Kämpfer, auch mit anderen wertvollen Nebeneffekten." Jin nickt leicht, aber wirklich trösten können Shioris Worte ihn nicht.

Stundenlang sitzt Jin vor dem Bildschirm und schaut sich alle seine Kämpfe an und danach sogar noch die Kämpfe anderer. Die Ruhe dabei wird nur unterbrochen durch das Knuspern der Reiscracker, die er dabei knabbert. Schließlich brennen ihm vom Starren auf den Bildschirm die Augen und seine Kopfschmerzen melden sich auch wieder, also macht er den Monitor aus und setzt sich auf die Couch. Das Ansehen der Aufzeichnungen hat leider auch keinerlei Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt. Er schließt die Augen und lässt die Kämpfe noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Wenn er schon keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Unfall hat, muss er wenigstens die Erinnerungen auskosten, die ihm jetzt zur Verfügung stehen.

Jin hat keine Ahnung, wie lange er so dagesessen hat, als es lebhaft im Haus wird. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht seine Kameraden, die durcheinanderredend den Wohnbereich betreten. „Hey, Jin", begrüßen sie ihn und er hebt die Hand zum Gruß. „Hey." Er hält die Reiscrackertüte in die Höhe. „Möchte jemand einen Reiscracker?", fragt er und alle halten für einen Moment inne. „Das hast du vor deinem Unfall auch immer gemacht, jedem deine Reiscracker anzubieten", stellt Osamu fest. „Kannst du dich vielleicht daran erinnern?" Jin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte gerade nur das Gefühl, dass ich euch was abgeben möchte." „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das der erste Schritt zurück zur Genesung", hofft Chika. Jin glaubt nicht daran, aber er möchte seine Freunde nicht noch mehr enttäuschen. „Ja, vielleicht", meint er lächelnd. Also, wer möchte einen Reiscracker?" Niemand gibt Jin einen Korb und das knuspernde Geräusch vieler Zähne erfüllt das Zimmer. Man könnte es fast gemütlich nennen, wäre da nicht Shiori, die alle heftig ausschimpft: „Müsst ihr vor dem Essen noch Reiscracker essen?" Schuldbewusst schlucken alle den letzten Rest hinunter und verzichten darauf, sich weitere Cracker zu nehmen.

Nach dem Abendessen steht der Zweigstellenleiter Rindō auf und nickt Jin zu. „Ich würde gern mit dir in meinem Büro sprechen." Jin steht auf und folgt ihm wortlos in sein Büro. Rindō deutet auf einen Stuhl und Jin nimmt Platz. Rindō blickt Jin einen Moment lang an und fragt schließlich: „Wie geht es dir?" Jin beeilt sich zu sagen: „Mir geht es gut. Die Kopfschmerzen werden weniger." „Ansonsten keine Änderung?", hakt Rindō nach. Jin schüttelt den Kopf. Rindō seufzt und erklärt: „Wie du dir denken kannst, bist du derzeit das Hauptthema bei Border. Alle sind sehr besorgt um dich." Jin nickt. „Sehr nett, dass sich alle Sorgen machen", antwortet er mit unterschwelliger Ironie. Ihm ist völlig klar, dass es Border nicht um seinen Gesundheitszustand an sich geht, sondern darum, welchen Nutzen er Border noch bieten kann. Rindō sieht Jin verständnisvoll an. „Dein Nebeneffekt hat Border lange Zeit sehr verwöhnt. Und darauf zu verzichten fällt allen schwer. Dennoch geht es mir persönlich in erster Linie um dein Wohlbefinden. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du sehr unter deinem derzeitigen Zustand leidest. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass es Zeit wird, dass du dich wieder auf deine Arbeit bei Border vorbereitest. Ob mit oder ohne Nebeneffekt, bei Border kannst du in jedem Fall nützlich sein, du bist ein erfahrener Kämpfer und ich bin überzeugt, dass du rasch wieder zu alter Form zurückfinden wirst, wenn du anfängst zu trainieren. Allerdings ist es wichtig, dass du vorher alles neu lernst, was du wissen musst. Daher habe ich vorhin Aufzeichnungen in dein Zimmer bringen lassen, die dir dabei helfen werden, alles aufzuarbeiten und dich zumindest vom Wissen her wieder auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Wenn du die Theorie beherrscht, werden wir dein Kampftraining planen." Jin steht auf und salutiert. „Verstanden. Ich ziehe mich sofort zurück und fange an zu lernen." Rindō entlässt Jin mit einem Nicken und lächelt ihm hinterher, als er die Tür hinter sich schließt. „Wenn du beschäftigt bist, hast du nicht so viel Zeit, über deine Verluste zu grübeln", murmelt er. „Und wenn du nicht so verbissen versuchst, dich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, kommt es vielleicht von selbst zurück." Rindō hofft inständig, dass seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch sind.

Die nächsten Tage verbringt Jin die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und arbeitet die Berge an Lektüre durch, die Rindō ihm hat bringen lassen. Es macht ihm Freude, die Leere in seinem Kopf mit Wissen zu füllen, und solange er in seinem Zimmer ist, verfolgen ihn die erwartungsvollen und mitleidigen Blicke seiner Kameraden nicht. Würde er sich ohne Aufgabe zurückziehen, um dem zu entgehen, würden sich alle nur weitere Sorgen machen, aber dass er seine Zeit damit verbringt, alles Nötige neu zu lernen, verstehen und akzeptieren alle. Solange er bei den Mahlzeiten auftaucht, sind alle zufrieden und die Fragen nach seinen Fortschritten beim Lernen beantwortet er nur zu gerne: „Es ist eine unglaubliche Menge an Informationen, aber ich bekomme das hin. Zumindest meine Lernfähigkeit habe ich nicht eingebüßt." Er grinst. „Ich wette, mittlerweile hat keiner außer mir ein so umfangreiches Wissen über Border wie ich."


	6. Chapter 6

Zweigstellenleiter Rindō besucht Jin regelmäßig in seinem Zimmer, überzeugt sich von seinen Fortschritten und fragt sein Wissen immer wieder ab. Schließlich nickt er zufrieden. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Jin, du hast fleißig gelernt. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir dein Kampftraining in Angriff nehmen." Er überreicht Jin seinen Trigger. „Den hatte ich die ganze Zeit bei mir, nun sollst du ihn wieder selbst bekommen." Jin ergreift den Trigger und wiegt ihn in der Hand. Das Gefühl dabei ist eigenartig fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut. „Wann soll das Training losgehen?", fragt Jin und Rindō wendet sich zur Tür, die sich in diesem Moment öffnet.

Kei Tachikawa tritt ein und mustert Jin grinsend. „Du hast lang genug Trübsal geblasen, jetzt werde ich dich auf Vordermann bringen. Wer sonst könnte dich richtig trainieren als ich, die Nummer 1?" Jin zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortet: „Nimmst du den Mund nicht ein bisschen voll?" Er versucht zuversichtlich auszusehen, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht danach ist. Er hat Kämpfe von Kei gesehen und seine Gegner hatten selten auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn. Wie soll er gegen ihn bestehen, ohne Erinnerung und ohne Nebeneffekt? Dennoch nimmt er eine aufrechte Haltung an und erklärt: „Ich bin bereit."

Kei und Jin betreten den Trainingsraum und stehen sich gegenüber. „Ich nehme an, du bist damit vertraut, wie der Trainingsraum funktioniert?", fragt Kei vorsichtshalber und Jin nickt. „Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Unbegrenztes Trion und kein körperlicher Schaden." Kei nickt zufrieden. „Richtig. Das Einzige, das Schaden nehmen kann, ist der Stolz." „Fragt sich, wessen Stolz", gibt Jin angriffslustig zurück. Kei grinst. „So gefällst du mir schon besser." Er nimmt seinen Trigger in die Hand und sagt: „Trigger on!". Jin betrachtet kurz Kei's Kogetsu. Er weiß, wie gut Kei damit umgehen kann, die Aufzeichnungen, die er gesehen hat, waren eindrucksvoll. Und mittlerweile hat er sicher seine Fähigkeiten noch deutlich verbessern können. Aber kneifen gilt nicht. Er nimmt seinen eigenen Trigger zur Hand und befiehlt: „Trigger on!" Jin wiegt Scorpion in seiner Hand, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen und Kei gibt ihm die Zeit dazu. Schließlich nickt Jin ihm zu: „Dann lass uns mal loslegen."

Jin überlässt es Kei, den ersten Angriff zu starten und beschränkt sich erst einmal darauf, den Angriffen auszuweichen und sie zu parieren. Ein paar Minuten lang geht das so, dann sagt Kei zu Jin: „So, genug aufgewärmt. Jetzt zieh dich warm an." „Warum soll ich mich warm anziehen, wenn ich sowieso schon aufgewärmt bin?", antwortet Jin frech und Kei stößt blitzschnell zu. Kogetsu dringt direkt in Jins Brust ein und der sinkt getroffen zu Boden. „Jin down!" ertönt eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher und Jin rappelt sich wieder auf die Beine. Ein Gefühl wie sterben und doch nicht sterben, aber wenigstens schmerzlos.

Jin atmet tief durch, bis er wieder einsatzfähig ist, wird wohl viel Zeit vergehen. Kei fragt ihn spöttisch: „Wie wäre es, soll ich dir eine Winterjacke bringen zum warm anziehen?" Jin merkt, dass Kei ihn provozieren will, lässt sich aber nicht darauf ein. Wer sich provozieren lässt, greift oft unüberlegt an und ist ein umso leichteres Ziel für seinen Gegner. Er antwortet weder auf Keis Worte noch stürzt er sich auf ihn. Er behält Kei genau im Auge und blockt mehrere von dessen Angriffen erfolgreich ab, bis Kei einen Angriff antäuscht und genau in dem Moment angreift, als Jin den vorgetäuschten Angriff abwehren will. Kogetsu bohrt sich abermals in Jins Körper und erneut ertönt die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher: „Jin down!"

Jin steht wieder auf und schüttelt das unangenehme Gefühl der bereits zweiten Niederlage energisch ab. Es war ja klar, dass das kein Spaziergang würde und es wäre unrealistisch gewesen zu erwarten, dass er es gleich auf Anhieb mit Kei würde aufnehmen können. Trotzdem wurmt es ihn und er muss Kei innerlich Recht geben, auch wenn er körperlich keinen Schaden nimmt, seinen Stolz trifft es gewaltig. Es wird höchste Zeit, auch einmal punkten zu können. Wenn Kei nur nicht so wahnsinnig schnell wäre. Er selbst hat zwar in seinem Trionkörper auch eine deutlich verbessere Beweglichkeit und auch Kraft, aber es reicht einfach nicht aus. Jin braucht dringend eine Strategie.

Dass Jin mit Kei trainieren würde, hat natürlich das Interesse aller bei Tamakoma geweckt. Jeder möchte sehen, wie das Training abläuft und wie Jin sich schlägt. Also haben sich alle um den großen Monitor versammelt, auf dem das Geschehen im Trainingsraum zu sehen ist. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Jin keine Chance gegen Kei hat, der Jin mühelos besiegen kann. Die Gesichter der Zuschauer sind erfüllt von Mitgefühl und Bestürzung. Dass Jin anscheinend so völlig chancenlos gegen Kei ist, hätte doch niemand gedacht, oder besser gesagt, jeder hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so sein würde. Keiner wagt ein Wort zu sagen, nur Kyōsuke wagt eine positive Prognose: „Er braucht einfach noch etwas Zeit, man darf keine Wunder erwarten. Er agiert überlegt und nicht überstürzt, das ist der richtige Ansatz." Alle beeilen sich, ihre Zustimmung zu diesen Worten zu geben und starren weiter auf den Monitor, um ja keine Bewegung der beiden Kämpfenden zu verpassen.

Diese umkreisen sich gerade in ihrer nächsten Runde, nachdem Jin noch einige Male das „Jin down" aus dem Lautsprecher zu hören bekam. Er lässt Kei nicht aus den Augen und sieht ihn blitzartig auf sich zu springen, um ihn erneut zu durchbohren. Jin springt beiseite und die Attacke von Kei scheint sich zu wiederholen, er sieht sie noch einmal, wobei er Jin weit verfehlt. Erstaunt hält Kei inne. „Das war gut", stellt er fest. „Du bist ausgewichen, noch bevor ich überhaupt angegriffen habe." „Aber ich habe dich doch angreifen sehen." Jin runzelt die Stirn. „Komischerweise habe ich es zweimal gesehen." Kei lässt Kogetsu sinken. „Zweimal?", fragt er irritiert? „Aber ich habe nur einmal angegriffen." Jin ist nicht minder irritiert. „Könnte das vielleicht bedeuten …", er wagt es kaum, den Satz weiterzuführen, „… dass ich den Angriff vorhergesehen habe?" Kei erhebt Kogetsu wieder zum Angriff. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden."

Von diesem Erfolg beflügelt, stürzt sich Jin wieder mit neuem Elan in den Kampf. Auch sein Selbstbewusstsein hat einen Schub bekommen, was sich auf seine Kampffähigkeit ebenfalls positiv auswirkt. Es gelingt ihm sogar, Kei die eine oder andere Wunde zuzufügen, allerdings reicht das nicht aus, ihm einen Sieg abzutrotzen. Dazu bräuchte er noch weitere Momente, in denen er über seinen Nebeneffekt verfügen könnte. Doch danach sieht es gerade nicht aus.

Nach einem etwas längeren Schlagabtausch machen beide Kontrahenten eine kleine Pause, um durchatmen zu können. Schließlich sind sie schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit dabei. Aber ans Aufhören denkt keiner von beiden. Kei nicht, weil es ihm Spaß macht, Jin durch die Gegend zu scheuchen und Jin nicht, weil er sich erhofft, entweder doch noch einen Blick in die Zukunft zu erhaschen oder Kei wenigstens einmal zu besiegen. Sie verständigen sich allein durch Blicke, sodass jeder weiß, wann es weitergehen kann.

Als Kei den nächsten Angriff mit einer Reihe von Hieben startet, sieht Jin das erste Mal an diesem Tag bewusst einen Teil der Zukunft. Instinktiv nutzt er das Wissen, das er nun hat, dreht sich um die eigene Achse und bringt seinen Scorpion zum Einsatz. Er verletzt Kei damit zwar nicht, aber als Jin stehen bleibt und sich zu ihm umdreht, offenbart sich ihm genau das, was er soeben vorausgesehen hatte: Sein Scorpion hat sowohl den Gürtel als auch den Hosenbund von Kei durchtrennt und seine Hose ist ihm bis zu den Knöcheln heruntergerutscht. Fassungslos starrt Kei auf seine Hose zu seinen Füßen und Jin starrt nicht weniger fassungslos eine Etage höher auf das, was er da zu sehen bekommt. Kei steht vor ihm in einer weißen Unterhose, auf der ein Hello-Kitty-Gesicht aufgestickt ist, das zur Hälfte auf seinem Gesäß und zur anderen Hälfte auf seiner Hüfte sitzt.

Jin fängt schallend an zu lachen. „Dein Ernst? Hello Kitty?", prustet er los und kriegt sich gar nicht mehr ein. Er hält sich die Seiten vor Lachen und sinkt schließlich zu Boden, wo er sich auf den Rücken fallen lässt und kaum noch Luft bekommt. Aber nicht nur Jin lacht sich halb tot, ganz Tamakoma sitzt vor dem Monitor und lacht Tränen. So ausgelassen ging es hier seit Jins Unfall nicht mehr zu. Shiori stößt zwischen ihrem Lachanfall hervor: „Wie gut, dass ich am Anfang des Trainings daran gedacht habe, die Aufzeichnung zu starten, das muss einfach für die Nachwelt aufgehoben werden." Der Einzige, dem nicht zum Lachen zumute ist, ist Kei, der sich peinlich berührt die Hose wieder hochzieht. „War ein Geschenk", murmelt er nur und befestigt alles wieder sorgfältig.

Irgendwann gelingt es Jin, seinen Heiterkeitsausbruch wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich muss dir danken, Kei", sagt er belustigt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, schon mal so gelacht zu haben. Nicht, dass ich mich überhaupt daran erinnern könnte, schon mal gelacht zu haben. Aber es fühlt sich einfach gut an, ich glaube, ich habe früher öfter gelacht." Kei winkt ab. „Schon gut, es ist mir lieber, du lachst mich aus als dass du weiterhin wie ein Trauerkloß herumhängst", sagt er gönnerhaft. Er richtet Kogetsu auf Jin. „Wenn du aber denkst, dass das Training damit schon beendet ist, hast du dich getäuscht. Immerhin ist ein Fortschritt zu sehen und der ist sicher noch steigerungsfähig." Jin bringt Scorpion ebenfalls wieder in Kampfposition und verspricht: „Du wirst es nicht mehr so leicht haben, mich zu besiegen."

Die Kämpfer starten die nächste Runde und es gelingt Jin immer öfter, die Attacken von Kei vorauszusehen und entsprechend auszuweichen. Er greift auch immer öfter an, statt sich nur zu verteidigen, und bringt Kei dabei so manches Mal in Bedrängnis. „Du machst wirklich große Fortschritte", staunt Kei und intensiviert seine Angriffe, denen Jin offenbar mühelos ausweichen kann. Selbst Attacken, die er in den heutigen Kämpfen noch nie angewendet hat, die Jin also noch nicht gesehen hat, verschaffen Kei keinen weiteren Sieg. „Was ist das?!", ruft er überrascht aus. „Es ist ja fast so, als könntest du meine Angriffe wieder voraussehen." „Nicht nur fast", gibt Jin zurück. „Ich kann zwar nur wenige Sekunden sehen, aber dafür reicht es."

Kei freut sich natürlich für seinen Kontrahenten, aber er hat den Ehrgeiz, trotzdem mit einem Sieg das Training zu beenden und hält nun mit seinem Können nicht mehr zurück. Die Angriffe werden heftiger und Jin muss alles Geschick aufbringen, um standhalten zu können. Schließlich gelingt es Kei, ihm Kogetsu ein weiteres Mal in den Körper zu stoßen, aber gleichzeitig biegt sich Jins Scorpion zu einem Haken, der sich in Keis Rücken bohrt. „Jin down! Tachikawa down!", ertönt es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Es scheint so, als müssten wir die Entscheidung, wer von uns beiden endgültig die Nummer 1 ist, noch etwas vertagen", meint Jin nicht ohne Bedauern. „Ich hoffe, du kannst dir noch einmal irgendwann die Zeit nehmen, dich mit mir zu messen. Aber für heute sollten wir vielleicht Schluss machen. Ich soll mich ja noch nicht überanstrengen." „Einverstanden", sagt Kei und schaltet seinen Trigger aus. „Mit dem Unentschieden kann ich vorerst leben." „Genieße es, das nächste Mal schlage ich dich", antwortet Jin und schaltet seinen Trigger ebenfalls aus.

Die beiden Kontrahenten verlassen den Trainingsraum und sehen, dass alle von Tamakoma sich auffällig rasch aus der Nähe des Monitors verziehen und versuchen, unschuldige Gesichter zu machen. Allerdings mit wenig Erfolg, die Belustigung ist allen deutlich anzusehen. Jin lacht. „Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir Zuschauer gehabt." Kei stöhnt leise auf. „Oh nein." Ihm ist klar, dass der kleine Zwischenfall ebenfalls von allen gesehen wurde und beschließt, sich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen. „Es wird höchste Zeit für mich", sagt er und beeilt sich, aus der Tür zu kommen.

Jin grinst Kei hinterher, als dieser die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lässt. Er lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. So entspannt und zufrieden hat er sich seit seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht mehr gefühlt. Die anderen nähern sich und Jins positiver Gesichtsausdruck erfüllt alle mit Erleichterung. „Das Training ist ziemlich gut gelaufen, nicht wahr, Jin?", fragt Shiori ihn und Jin nickt zufrieden. „Ja, tatsächlich lief es besser als ich befürchtet hatte." Er sieht die fragenden Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet sind, aber niemand wagt sich, das zu fragen, was allen offenbar auf der Seele brennt. „Und jetzt möchtet ihr wohl gern wissen, ob ich mich an irgendetwas erinnere oder irgendetwas gesehen habe?", fragt er, um seinen Kameraden die Entscheidung abzunehmen, ob sie weitere Fragen stellen sollen oder nicht. Alle nicken und versuchen, nicht zu gespannt auszusehen. Niemand will Jin unter Druck setzen. Er nickt und erklärt: „Ihr habt ja gesehen, dass ich am Anfang überhaupt keine Chance gegen Kei hatte. Aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer besser. Und …", er macht eine Pause, um die Spannung ein wenig zu steigern, „ich konnte plötzlich eine Bewegung von Kei sehen und auch direkt darauf reagieren. Ich konnte ausweichen. Das ist sogar zweimal passiert. Ich konnte zwar nur wenige Sekunden sehen, aber vielleicht ist das ja nur der Anfang und es bessert sich noch weiter."

„Das ist ja wundervoll!", ruft Shiori aus und schon reden alle durcheinander, um ihrer Hoffnung und Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Jin versteht kein Wort und hebt lachend die Hände. „Mal langsam, Freunde", wehrt er ab. „Ich verstehe ja eure Begeisterung, aber ich fürchte, ich habe noch einen ziemlich weiten Weg zu gehen. Mein Gedächtnis ist nämlich immer noch zu 100 % nicht vorhanden." Etwas betreten stoppen alle ihren Redefluss und schauen zu Boden. Vor lauter Freude über diesen Fortschritt sind sie wohl alle etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. „Nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben", sagt Rindō. „Die Entwicklung ist in jedem Fall sehr erfreulich und auch wenn die Schritte vielleicht klein sind, auch diese werden irgendwann zum Ziel führen." Alle nicken zustimmend und Jin hält eine Packung Reiscracker hoch. „Möchte jemand einen Reiscracker?" Shiori verschränkt die Arme und schimpft: „Nicht schon wieder vor dem Essen!" „Okay, schlechtes Timing", grinst Jin und stopft sich demonstrativ einen Reiscracker in den Mund. „Jin!", ruft sie empört aus, winkt dann aber ab. „Bei dir ist wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren", seufzt sie.


	7. Chapter 7

Nach dem Abendessen bittet Osamu Chika und Yūma, ihn aufs Dach zu begleiten. Sie folgen ihm und Osamu erklärt, was er sich überlegt hat. „Ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie wir Jin helfen können, sein Gedächtnis wiederzubekommen. Wir sollten ihn an Orte bringen, die etwas für ihn bedeuten. Wir wissen zwar nicht, wo sich Jin meistens herumtreibt, aber zumindest können wir ihm die Orte zeigen, an denen wir ihn getroffen haben. Vielleicht löst das ja irgendwas bei ihm aus." „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee", stimmt Chika zu und Yūma ergänzt: „Lass uns doch gleich morgen losgehen. Wir haben morgen alle kein Training. „Einverstanden", sagt Osamu. Aber wir sagen ihm erst morgen nach dem Frühstück, was wir vorhaben, sonst macht er sich womöglich die ganze Nacht lang einen Kopf, was passiert, wenn er sich nicht erinnert. Wenn er wach und gut ausgeruht ist, stehen die Chancen auf Erfolg besser." Er sieht Chika und Yūma fragend an. „Sollten wir Hyuse auch bitten mitzukommen?" Yūma schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hyuse da mitmacht. Jin hat ihn besiegt und das nagt an ihm. Und wenn wir zu dem Ort gehen, wo das passiert ist, würde das Hyuse bestimmt nicht guttun." Osamu und Chika nicken. „Ja, es ist besser, wir begleiten Jin nur zu dritt", sagt Osamu und steht auf. „Dann sollten wir jetzt auch schlafen gehen", meint er und sie verlassen zusammen das Dach. Wenig später liegen alle in ihrem Betten, drei von ihnen mit Spannung darauf, was der nächste Tag bringen wird.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verläuft in entspannter und heiterer Atmosphäre. Dass Osamu als Einziger etwas schweigsam ist, fällt niemandem weiter auf, da man von ihm gewohnt ist, dass er immer etwas ernsthaft ist. Und die sonst eher schweigsame Chika spricht Jin an: „Hast du gut geschlafen? Das Training gestern war doch sicher sehr anstrengend." Jin lacht. „Nein, das Training hat mir im Gegenteil sehr gutgetan, ich habe mich bestens amüsiert", antwortet er und greift tüchtig zu, während er kauend versichert: „Mir geht es blendend, ich fühle mich, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen. Osamu, Chika und Yūma tauschen vielsagende Blicke und widmen sich zufrieden wieder ihrem Essen.

Als das Frühstück beendet und der Tisch abgeräumt ist, nickt Osamu Chika und Yūma zu und die drei gehen zu Jin. Osamu ergreift das Wort: „Jin, wir haben uns etwas überlegt. Wir würden dich gern ein bisschen herumführen und dir die Orte zeigen, an denen wir uns getroffen haben. Vielleicht weckt das ja irgendwelche Erinnerungen." Jin schaut in die Gesichter der drei und lächelt leicht. Er ist geradezu gerührt, wie bemüht alle sind ihm zu helfen und da braucht es keine große Überlegung, ob er das Angebot annimmt oder nicht. „Klar, lasst uns das versuchen." Osamu, Chika und Yūma ist die Erleichterung, dass Jin sofort bereit dazu ist, ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wann wollen wir gehen?", fragt Jin und Yūma antwortet: „Wir haben heute kein Training, wir könnten also gleich losgehen." Jin nickt zustimmend. „Na gut, dann mal los."

Da Osamu der Erste war, der Jin kennengelernt hat, übernimmt er die Führung. An einem Platz ganz am Rand der verbotenen Zone bleibt er stehen und erklärt die Situation, als er Jin das erste Mal gesehen hat. „Ich war damals noch nicht bei Border und habe diesen Bereich trotzdem betreten. Ein Bamster tauchte auf und er hätte mich erledigt, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst." Osamu sieht Jin von der Seite an, der seine Augen über den Platz schweifen lässt. Er schließt die Augen und stellt sich einen Bamster vor, der Osamu angreift und sich selbst, wie er den Bamster bekämpft. Er sieht ganz deutlich vor sich, wie er auf dem besiegten Bamster steht und den vor ihm auf dem Boden liegenden Osamu blickt. „Geht es dir gut, Brillenschlange?", murmelt er abwesend und Osamus Kopf ruckt zu Jin herum. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragt er aufgeregt.

Jin öffnet die Augen und schaut Osamu irritiert an. „Habe ich etwas gesagt?", fragt er und runzelt die Stirn. „Ja, du hast mich Brillenschlange genannt", antwortet Osamu und Jin legt ihm entschuldigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das war unhöflich, tut mir leid." „Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung", winkt Osamu ab. „So hast du mich früher immer genannt und ich dachte…" Osamu beendet den Satz nicht und Jin seufzt. „Du hast gedacht, ich hätte mich erinnert." „Ja", gibt Osamu leise zu und starrt für eine Weile nachdenklich vor sich hin. Jin hatte nicht nur das Wort Brillenschlange benutzt, sondern einen ganzen Satz gesagt. Wie lautete der ganze Satz noch einmal? Osamu denkt angestrengt nach und schließlich erinnert er sich doch noch daran, was genau Jin gesagt hatte. Er fährt zu Jin herum und sagt: „Der Satz, den du gerade gesagt hast, geht es dir gut, Brillenschlange, das war genau der Satz, den du damals auch gesagt hast, als du mich gerettet hast. Die Erinnerung steckt noch in dir, du kannst sie nur nicht bewusst aufrufen." Jin nickt langsam. „Wenn du Recht hast, gibt es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung." Er lächelt Osamu zu. „Mich herumzuführen, war wohl wirklich eine gute Idee."

Angespornt durch den ersten kleinen Erfolg wendet sich Yūma an Jin. „Ich glaube, ich bin der Nächste, mich kennst du länger als Chika", sagt er eifrig und Jin lacht gutmütig. „Einverstanden. Dann mal los." Yūma führt die Gruppe zu dem Ort, an dem er zusammen mit Replica herausgefunden hatte, warum sich überall in der Stadt Tore geöffnet hatten, durch die Trion-Krieger schlüpften und Angriffe starteten. „Hier sind wir uns das erste Mal begegnet", erklärt Yūma und lässt Jin einen Moment Zeit, sich die Umgebung genauer anzusehen. „Erzähl mir mehr", bittet Jin und Yūma antwortet: „Du bist damals in Begleitung von Osamu hergekommen und du hast mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass ich ein Neighbor bin. Als ich vor dir zurückgewichen bin, hast du mir versichert, dass du nicht vorhast mich zu verhaften und erklärt, dass du schon in der Neighborwelt warst und dort festgestellt hast, dass es auch gute Kerle unter den Neighbors gibt." Neugierig mustern Yūma und die anderen Jin, der nach kurzer Zeit eine Handbewegung macht, Yūma möge weitersprechen. „Du hattest vorhergesehen, dass du hier jemanden treffen würdest, der die Antwort darauf weiß, warum die unnormalen Tore überall auftauchen. Mich." Jin schließt kurz die Augen und versucht sich zu erinnern und es schießen einige kleine Bildfetzen durch sein Gehirn, von denen er nicht genau sagen kann, ob es Erinnerungen sind oder eine bildhafte Darstellung seines Gehirns von Yūmas Worten. Yūma, der in seiner japanischen Schuluniform auf einem Schutthaufen steht, Osamu, der in einer hellen Jacke und einem großen Pflaster auf der rechten Wange danebensteht, er selbst, wie er Yūma durch die Haare wuschelt. Jin blinzelt ein paar Mal verwirrt. Yūma hatte weder erwähnt, wie er oder Osamu gekleidet waren noch, dass Jin ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt hatte. War das jetzt eine Erinnerung oder reine Fantasie?

Zögernd wendet sich Jin an Osamu und Yūma: „Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, welche Kleidung ihr an dem Tag getragen habt?" Yūma wechselt einen kurzen fragenden Blick mit Osamu und antwortet: „Meine Schuluniform." Und Osamu ergänzt: „Eine helle Jacke." Er bemüht sich, nicht zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, sondern eher beiläufig, als er fragt: „Warum wolltest du das wissen?" Jin, der kaum zu wagen hoffte, dass die beiden das Bild, das er im Kopf hatte, bestätigen würden, kämpft kurz mit sich, ob er ihnen gleich sagen soll, dass er offenbar ein paar kurze Erinnerungen hatte, verwirft es aber. Erst wenn er sich an mehr erinnert, macht es Sinn und er möchte noch immer nicht zu große Hoffnungen schüren. „Nur so", antwortet Jin daher. „Ich wollte versuchen, ein besseres Bild von der Szene zu bekommen".

Jin sieht die Enttäuschung in den Augen seiner drei Begleiter und er bekommt fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausrückt. Aber er braucht diesen Selbstschutz, um sich nicht selbst zu sehr unter Druck zu setzen. Das wäre absolut kontraproduktiv. Er lässt die Blicke weiter über den Platz schweifen, ob er noch mehr sehen kann, als Yūma ihm eine Frage stellt: „Weißt du, wer für die unnormalen Tore verantwortlich war?" Jin, der wieder ganz in Gedanken ist, antwortet abwesend: „Rads." Alle drei fahren zu ihn herum. „Das stimmt!", ruft Osamu aus und Yūma grinst breit. „Sieht aus, als wäre der nächste Erfolg verzeichnet." Jin erwidert Yūmas Grinsen. „Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus."

Osamu gibt Chika ein Zeichen, die Führung zur nächsten Station zu übernehmen und sie nickt. Ein wenig unsicher, wie üblich, spricht sie Jin an: „Sollen wir dann weitergehen? Dann führe ich dich zu dem Ort, an dem wir uns kennengelernt haben." Jin verbeugt sich leicht und versichert feierlich: „Wie könnte ich der Aufforderung einer jungen charmanten Dame nicht Folge leisten?" Chika lächelt schüchtern und setzt sich in Bewegung.

Als die Truppe den stillgelegten Bahnhof in der Nähe der Verbotenen Zone erreicht, betreten sie den Bahnsteig, auf dem sie sich damals begegnet sind. „Hier war es", erklärt sie. „Die Miwa-Einheit hatte gerade versucht, Yūma zu töten und Yūma hat ihren eigenen Trigger kopiert und sie damit besiegt. Du bist dann mit den beiden Snipern der Miwa-Einheit auf diesen Bahnsteig gekommen." Chika wird ein wenig rot und flüstert fast nur noch: „Du hast mich ein süßes Mädchen genannt und dann auch noch niedlich." Jin lacht übermütig. „Mit der Wahrheit halte ich wohl eher nicht hinter dem Berg, was?" Chika wird noch röter und beeilt sich, das Gespräch wieder auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Du hast damals erklärt, dass Yūma der Träger eines schwarzen Triggers ist und der Miwa-Einheit klargemacht, dass es besser ist, nicht gegen Yūma zu kämpfen. Miwa hat die Schmach, dass er besiegt wurde, nicht ertragen und hat Bail Out benutzt, um zu Border zurückzukehren."

Jin schließt wieder einmal die Augen, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und wieder tauchen Bilder auf. Er selbst auf dem Dach, um die Scharfschützen der Miwa-Einheit davon abzuhalten, weiter auf Yūma zu schießen, der Weg zum Bahnsteig, die besiegten Shūji Miwa und Yōsuke Yoneya, von Yūmas kopierten Lead Bullet niedergestreckt. Aber da war noch jemand. „Replica", murmelt er leise und Yūma horcht auf. „Niemand von uns hat bisher Replica erwähnt", stellt er fest." Jin nickt. „Richtig. Ich sehe ihn direkt vor mir. Das ist dann wohl eine echte Erinnerung."

Die Freude, die Jin über diesen neuen Erinnerungserfolg verspürt, verschwindet mit den nächsten Erinnerungen, die über ihn hineinbrechen. Replica, der alles versucht hat, um Osamu zu Border zu bringen, damit er überlebt. Replica, der sich selbst geopfert hat, um diesen Auftrag erfolgreich abzuschließen. Jin lässt den Kopf hängen und sieht Yūma traurig und bedauernd an. „Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass Replica nicht mehr hier ist. Es tut mir so leid", sagt er niedergeschlagen.

Yūma, Osamu und Chika wechseln besorgte Blicke, es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, dass sich Jin durch wiedererlangte Erinnerungen schlecht fühlt. Aber es gibt im Leben nun mal auch schmerzliche Erinnerungen, auf die man gut verzichten könnte. Yūma winkt ab und sagt: „Es war letztendlich Replicas Entscheidung." „Ja", gibt Jin zu. „Aber ich habe erst dafür gesorgt, dass er vor diese Entscheidung gestellt wurde." „Vielleicht", antwortet Yūma. „Aber es ist wie es ist. Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ändern, nur die Zukunft lässt sich beeinflussen. Und aus diesem Grund tun wir alles dafür, um in den Teamkämpfen zu siegen und für die Außenmissionen ausgewählt zu werden. Und dann suchen wir nicht nur Chikas Bruder und ihre Freundin, sondern auch Replica. Niemand von ihnen ist endgültig verloren, bis ich von etwas anderem überzeugt werde." Jin nickt und strafft sich wieder etwas. „Eine sehr gute Einstellung", lobt er.

Jin lässt die Blicke noch einmal über den Bahnsteig schweifen und lässt Chikas Erzählung über ihr Treffen noch einmal Revue passieren. Miwa hatte sich per Bail Out wieder zurück zu Border transportieren lassen. Eine wirklich praktische Möglichkeit, unangenehmen Situationen entkommen zu können. Oder auch gefährlichen. Da stellt sich doch die Frage, warum er selbst so schwer verletzt werden konnte. Denn die Zerstörung des Trion-Körpers löst das Bail Out von selbst aus. Eigentlich hätte das doch auch bei ihm so sein müssen.

Jin beschließt, seine Freunde danach zu fragen. Er wendet sich ihnen zu und fragt: „Wie konnte ich eigentlich so schwer verletzt werden? Bail Out ist doch das perfekte Sicherheitssystem." Osamu nickt. „Normalerweise ja, aber in deinem Fall waren die Umstände schlecht." Jin sieht Osamu fragend an und dieser meint: „Ich schlage vor, dass wir diesen Ort auch noch aufsuchen. Jin nickt. „Einverstanden, lass uns gehen. Ich möchte mir gern ansehen, wo es passiert ist."

Osamu übernimmt die Führung und der Weg führt die Gruppe bis ganz an den äußeren Rand der Stadt. Dort bleibt Osamu schließlich stehen und fängt an zu erklären: „Hier war es. Das war alles eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle. Wie du ja bereits weißt, hat die Katze von Chikas Sniper-Freundin dafür gesorgt, dass Chika beim Zielen gestört wurde. Dank ihres hohen Trionwertes haben ihre Schüsse eine unglaubliche Feuerkraft, auch auf weite Entfernung hinweg." Chika ist am Boden zerstört, als sie ergänzt: „Ich hatte gerade einen Trion-Krieger anvisiert und dann habe ich mich erschrocken, als die Katze auf mir gelandet ist." Sie lässt den Kopf tief hängen. „Hätte ich doch nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Moment abgedrückt."

Jin legt ihr tröstend die Hand auf den Kopf. „Denk daran, was Yūma gerade gesagt hat. Die Vergangenheit können wir nicht ändern. Und ich gebe dir keinesfalls die Schuld daran. Aber bei der Gelegenheit, möchte deine Freundin nicht ihre Katze wieder abholen? Das Tierchen ist mir in der letzten Zeit kaum von der Seite gewichen und das fand ich auch sehr niedlich. Es war nett, ihre Gesellschaft zu haben, als es mir noch so schlecht ging. Aber jetzt geht es mir besser und ich habe vor, meinen Verpflichtungen sehr bald wieder nachzukommen, da wäre die Katze bei deiner Freundin sicher besser aufgehoben." Chika greift zum Telefon. „Ich rufe sie sofort an, dass sie sie abholen soll", verspricht Chika und wählt Izuhos Nummer.

Während Chika telefoniert, ergreift Osamu wieder das Wort. „Chikas Schuss ging sehr weit, bis zu dem Gebäude, neben dem du gestanden hast. Das Gebäude, das einem unserer Hauptsponsoren gehörte, wurde komplett zerstört und die Trümmer haben dich unter sich begraben. Aber nicht nur die Trümmer haben dich getroffen. Die Stahlstreben, die in dem Gebäude verbaut waren, waren mit Trion verstärkt und haben dich komplett aufgespießt, woraufhin dein Trionkörper sich aufgelöst hat. Das wäre normalerweise kein Problem gewesen, du hast ja selbst schon Bail Out erwähnt. Aber leider warst du wenige Meter außerhalb des Einzugsbereichs für Bail Out, sodass das nicht funktioniert hat. Nur wenige Meter, aber doch zu weit entfernt." Osamus Gesicht verfinstert sich, als er sich an das Geschehen erinnert und fährt leise fort: „Yūma und ich waren ganz in der Nähe und haben alles mitangesehen. Nachdem dein Trionkörper sich aufgelöst hatte, warst du ja erst mal unverletzt, aber dann stürzte ein letztes Trümmerstück des Hauses herunter und hat dich voll am Kopf erwischt."

Jin versucht auch hier Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, aber es sind diesmal nur wenige Bilder, die ihm durch den Kopf schießen. Er kam von außerhalb der Stadt und wollte gerade in die Kämpfe eingreifen, aber dann sieht er nichts weiter. Er kann sich weder daran erinnern, wie er unter den Trümmern begraben wurde, noch an den heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. Es ging wohl alles viel zu schnell, um überhaupt zu realisieren, was gerade passierte.

Jin seufzt. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich erst kein Glück gehabt und dann kam auch noch Pech dazu." „So könnte man es ausdrücken, ja", sagt Yūma. „Wir haben dann sofort dafür gesorgt, dass du zur Krankenstation kommst und dort lagst du dann eine Woche im Koma, bis du wieder wach geworden bist. „Da habe ich aber sehr ausgiebig geschlafen", versucht Jin zu witzeln, aber niemandem ist wirklich nach Lachen zumute. „Nun gut", meint Jin und schaut auf die Uhr. „Jetzt waren wir aber wirklich lange unterwegs und ich finde, für heute sollte es reichen." Er fragt Chika: „Hast du deine Freundin erreicht? Holt sie ihre Katze ab?" „Ja, sie ist schon auf dem Weg", antwortet sie. „Ich glaube, sie hat sich gefreut, dass sie die Katze holen sollte. Vermutlich hat sie sich nur nicht getraut zu fragen, ob sie sie wiederhaben kann." Jin lächelt leicht. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass jetzt alles zur Zufriedenheit aller gelöst ist."

Die Vier wollen sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Tamakoma-Hauptquartier machen, als Yūmas Magen laut grummelt. „Hoffentlich hat Usami etwas Leckeres gekocht", meint Yūma und hält sich den Bauch. Jin lacht und hält ihm seine Tüte mit den Reiscrackern hin. „Hier, bediene dich, bevor du unterwegs verhungerst", sagt er und Yūma lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten. Nachdem auch Osamu und Chika versorgt sind, treten sie den Rückweg an.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie sind nicht mehr weit vom Tamakoma-Hauptquartier entfernt, als Jin plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt und Osamu mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansieht. „Was ist los?", fragt Osamu alarmiert und Jin stößt hervor: „Ich habe gerade etwas gesehen. Du bist in Gefahr. Bewohner von Aftokrator sind hinter dir her. Ein Kerl, der Kugeln in Form von Tieren erzeugt und eine Frau, die Wurmlöcher erzeugen kann. Sie sind beide Träger von schwarzen Triggern. Sie sind gefährlich." „Ich weiß", antwortet Osamu. „Das was du gesehen hast, muss die Vergangenheit gewesen sein. Die beiden waren schon hinter mir her und der, der die Tiere erzeugt hat, hat Chika in einen Würfel verwandelt. Beim Versuch, ins Border Hauptquartier zu gelangen, haben sie mich fast umgebracht." Osamu lächelt beruhigend. „Aber wie du siehst, lebe ich noch und Chika ist kein Würfel mehr. Und da es wohl kaum zu erwarten ist, dass diese beiden hier noch mal auftauchen und es ausgerechnet auf mich abgesehen haben, können wir wohl fest davon ausgehen, dass das eben eine Erinnerung war."

Jin vergleicht Osamus Schilderung mit dem Szenario, das er eben gesehen hat und nickt schließlich langsam. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht." Er schlägt Osamu auf die Schulter. „Das war ein wirklich erfolgreicher Ausflug. Wenn das so weitergeht, habe ich meine Erinnerungen wohl bald wieder." Auch Chika und Yūma freuen sich über die positive Entwicklung und Jin behält seine Gedanken für sich: ‚Wenn es mir nur gelingen würde, die Erinnerungen von der Zukunft zu unterscheiden.' Auch lässt er sich nicht anmerken, dass er das eigenartige Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt, nicht so einfach abschütteln kann.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Aftokrator:

Hairein, Lamvanein, Viza und Mira sitzen zusammen und beraten sich. „Ich sage euch, es steckt jemand hinter unserer letzten Niederlage. Und auch, wenn wir eine andere Lösung für einen neuen Gott zur Verfügung haben, für zukünftige Invasionen wäre es von großem Vorteil, diese Person auszuschalten", sagt Hairein. „Aber wie wollen wir herausfinden, wer diese Person ist?", fragt Mira. Hairein nickt. „Das ist eine gute Frage. Und auch wenn wir es herausfinden, bleibt immer noch die Überlegung, wie wir an ihn herankommen. Es ist ihm gelungen, den goldenen Babyvogel zu schützen, also dürfte es für ihn auch kein Problem darstellen, sich selbst zu schützen." Er runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Man könnte glauben, derjenige hätte alles vorhersehen können, was wir geplant und getan haben." Lamvanein wirkt verärgert. „Dieser Kerl ist wirklich eine Plage." Mira nickt zustimmend. „Aber mit unserer Technologie sollten wir doch in der Lage sein, diese Person zu ermitteln", meint sie. „Natürlich", stimmt Hairein ihr zu. „Aber es nutzt nichts, eine Technologie zu verwenden, die in Meeden schon bekannt ist. Diese würde zu schnell aufgespürt und eliminiert werden. Deswegen werden wir ihnen diesmal andere kleine Spione schicken, die dieses Ärgernis für uns aufspüren wird. Und wenn wir seine Identität kennen, werden wir dafür sorgen, dass er uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen kann." Viza meldet sich zu Wort: „Und wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt? Wir können uns keine weiteren großen Verluste leisten. Mit Enedora und Hyuse fehlen uns zwei sehr fähige Kämpfer." „Daran musst du mich nicht erinnern", gibt Hairein barsch zurück. „Und um genau solche Verluste in der Zukunft zu vermeiden, ist es so wichtig, diese Person auszuschalten." „Dann brauchen wir als erstes einen Spion, der unbehelligt ermitteln kann", sagt Lamvanein und sieht seinen Bruder an. „Hast du dafür schon eine Lösung?" „Ja", antwortet Hairein. „Ich habe einen neuen Trion-Soldaten entwickeln lassen, der für unsere Bedürfnisse perfekt geeignet ist. Er heißt Spybug." Er öffnet ein Kistchen und nimmt den Inhalt heraus. „Dieser neue Trion-Soldat ist nicht größer als ein Insekt von Meeden und kann sich zusätzlich tarnen. Er ist daher nur sehr schwer zu erkennen und wird daher mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit übersehen werden. Er wird alles, was er sieht und hört zu uns übertragen und wir können dann die Informationen auswerten. Wir schicken einfach ein paar Mormods nach Meeden und schmuggeln diese kleinen nützlichen Helfer mit, dann sollten wir sehr bald wissen, wer uns dort das Leben schwermacht." „Sehr schön", sagt Lamvanein, der den neuen Trion-Soldaten genau unter die Lupe nimmt. „Wann schicken wir die Kleinen los?" „Schon sehr bald", antwortet Hairein. „Die Vorbereitungen laufen schon, die Mormods stehen bereits parat, nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Der Ausflugstrupp bewegt sich weiter auf Tamakoma zu, als Chika plötzlich stehen bleibt. „Neighbor", sagt sie leise und kurz darauf ertönt die Warnung: „Toraktivität in der verbotenen Zone!" Die vier beobachten, wie sich ein Tor öffnet und ein paar Mormods hindurchkommen. Jin greift automatisch nach seinem Trigger, aber offensichtlich werden sie nicht gebraucht, denn die diensthabenden Einheiten brauchen nicht lange, um die Mormods zu zerstören. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten und alles ist wieder ruhig. Jin runzelt die Stirn. „Was war das denn für ein halbherziger Angriff? Was sollte der denn bezwecken?" Auch Yūma ist verwundert. „Wer auch immer die geschickt hat, entweder war es eine Fehlentscheidung oder die bezwecken etwas damit, was wir noch nicht wissen." „Aber was könnten sie damit bezwecken?", fragt Chika besorgt. „Zumindest haben sie diesmal wohl keine Rads mitgeschickt, um uns auszuspionieren", sagt Jin. „Das hätte Border längst herausgefunden und eine Mitteilung an alle rausgegeben. Osamu, Yūma und Chika nicken zustimmend. „Wir sollten uns wohl nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen", meint Jin und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. „Das Essen wartet sicher schon auf uns", sagt er schmunzelnd mit einem Seitenblick auf Yūma.

Jin, Yūma, Osamu und Chika treffen gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen wieder im Tamakoma-Stützpunkt ein, sehr zu Yūmas Freude, dessen Magenknurren für alle laut hörbar ist. Aber auch die anderen Ausflügler greifen tüchtig zu, es war eine lange Wanderung und Bewegung an der frischen Luft regt bekanntlich den Appetit an. Shiori und Rindō sind die einzigen, die ihnen Gesellschaft leisten und Shiori kann ihre Neugier nicht zurückhalten. „Was habt ihr so lange draußen gemacht?", fragt sie interessiert. Jin antwortet zwischen zwei Bissen: „Unsere drei jungen Leute hatten die Idee, mich zu den Orten zu führen, an denen sie mich kennengelernt haben. Sie haben gehofft, es könnte meine Erinnerungen anregen." „Und, hat es funktioniert?", fragt Rindō. Jin wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Meine Erinnerung ist immer noch nicht komplett zurückgekehrt, aber einige Erinnerungsfetzen gab es doch." Shiori verbirgt ihre Freude darüber nicht. „Das ist doch wundervoll. Du wirst sehen, mit der Zeit werden es immer mehr und irgendwann weißt du wieder alles." „Ja, hoffen wir es", antwortet Jin. „Hat sich auch etwas bezüglich deines Nebeneffekts ergeben?", fragt Rindō und Jin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht. Heute habe ich nur Erinnerungen gehabt, keine Zukunftsvisionen." Rindō nickt. „Verstehe. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird ganz bestimmt auch bald wieder." „Ja, hoffen wir es", sagt Jin erneut. Das kleine insektenähnliche Wesen, das über dem Esstisch an der Decke hängt und alles, was gesprochen wird in Bild und Ton überträgt, bemerkt keiner von ihnen. Es ist gut getarnt und verschmilzt mit seinem Hintergrund.


	9. Chapter 9

In Aftokrator werden sämtliche Aufzeichnungen, die von unzähligen Spybugs übertragen werden, analysiert. Die meisten Übertragungen sind belanglos und Lamvanein beschwert sich: „Haben diese Meeden-Bewohner überhaupt ein Leben? Wie langweilig." Hairein wirft seinem Bruder einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Wer etwas erreichen will, muss Opfer bringen." Lamvanein murmelt etwas Unverständliches und fügt sich. Um den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen, haben sie keine andere Wahl, als so lange diese Aufzeichnungen anzusehen, bis sie auf etwas Hilfreiches stoßen.

Nach einigen Stunden sichten sie schließlich die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Tamakoma-Zweig und Hairein erkennt sofort Chika und Osamu. „Schaut hier", sagt er zu Lamvanein, Mira und Viza. Sie versammeln sich um den Monitor. „Die kennen wir doch. Der Goldene Babyvogel und ihr Beschützer mit der Brille." Viza nickt. „Und gegen den kleinen Weißhaarigen habe ich gekämpft. Er hat es mir alles andere als leicht gemacht." „Hören wir zu, was geredet wird", sagt Hairein und alle verstummen. „Das war sehr interessant", sagt Hairein erfreut. „Der Kerl mit den braunen Haaren hat also sein Gedächtnis verloren und seine Fähigkeit, die Zukunft zu sehen. Wenn er diese Fähigkeit noch hatte, als wir den goldenen Babyvogel fangen wollten, spricht doch einiges dafür, dass er derjenige ist, der die Fäden gesponnen hat, die unseren Erfolg vereitelt haben." Er grinst teuflisch. „Wie angenehm, dass er beeinträchtigt ist. Wir sollten uns beeilen, ihn auszuschalten, bevor er seine Erinnerung und seine Fähigkeit, die Zukunft zu sehen, wieder zurückerhält. So ist es ein Kinderspiel für uns. Wir sollten uns rasch auf den Weg nach Meeden machen."

Schon wenig später sitzen die Aftokratoren in ihrem Raumschiff und steuern auf Meeden zu. Die Zeit nutzen sie, um das Vorgehen zu planen, wenn sie angekommen sind. Hairein informiert die anderen über seine Gedanken: „Das Beste wäre, wenn wir den Braunhaarigen allein erwischen würden. Mithilfe von Miras Wurmlöchern wäre es ein Einfaches, ihn an Bord zu holen und hier festzusetzen. Wenn die Gelegenheit sich ergibt, sollten wir auch die Augen nach dem Goldenen Babyvogel offenhalten. Es wäre sehr erfreulich, wenn wir sie auch gleich gefangen nehmen könnten." „Wir sollten aber darauf achten, dass der Weißhaarige nicht in der Nähe ist, der Kleine kann sehr ungemütlich werden", gibt Viza zu bedenken. Lamvanein winkt ab. „Wir sind zu viert. Und wenn wir uns nicht unnötig aufhalten, sollte es doch möglich sein, uns diesen Floh vom Hals zu halten." Viza nickt und schlägt vor: „Ich erkläre mich bereit, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Es reicht ja aus, ihn so lange zu beschäftigen, bis wir sie an Bord haben." Mira stimmt zu: „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Ich werde dann die Wurmlöcher dort erzeugen, wo wir sie brauchen. Diesmal sollte alles gut klappen, da unser Angriff nicht vorhergesehen werden kann." „Sehr gut", sagt Hairein und schaut wieder auf den Monitor. „Und um noch besser vorbereitet zu sein, verfolgen wir einfach noch weiter, was auf Meeden vor sich geht."

Bei Tamakoma kehrt mittlerweile Ruhe ein. Das Abendessen ist beendet und alle ziehen sich in ihre Räume zurück. Durch die geschlossenen Türen kann der Spybug niemandem folgen, also verharrt er über dem Esstisch, bis am nächsten Morgen wieder alle zum Frühstück auftauchen.

Als Jin am Morgen aus seinem Zimmer kommt, sitzen schon alle am Frühstückstisch und schauen ihm forschend entgegen. Er fährt sich durch die Haare und setzt sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer an den Tisch. „Ich habe vielleicht einen Mist geträumt", sagt er und greift sich ein paar Pfannkuchen. „Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragt Osamu interessiert. „Träume sagen oft mehr aus, als man denkt." Jin reibt sich kurz über die Stirn, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. „Ich habe von den Aftokratoren geträumt, an die ich mich gestern erinnert habe. Sie saßen in einem Raumschiff und haben auf einen Monitor gestarrt. Leider konnte ich nicht sehen, was sie sich angesehen haben. Aber sie sahen irgendwie zufrieden aus. Sie waren zu viert." „Anscheinend war der Traum eine Nachwirkung der gestrigen Erinnerung", vermutet Yūma. „Ja, vermutlich ist das so", murmelt Jin nachdenklich. „In meiner Erinnerung gestern habe ich zwar nur zwei Leute aus Aftokrator gesehen, aber anscheinend hat mein Traum gezeigt, dass ich mich an mehr als nur diese beiden erinnere."

Hyuse, der bisher damit beschäftigt war, einen Taiyaki nach dem anderen zu verspeisen, zeigt ausnahmsweise Interesse, geht es doch um seine Landsleute, die ihn hier zurückgelassen haben. „Als Viza und ich das Raumschiff verlassen haben, sind wir auf dich getroffen. Sind dir überhaupt weitere Personen vom Schiff begegnet?", fragt Hyuse. Jin runzelt die Stirn und denkt nach. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet er schließlich. „Meine Erinnerung ist noch viel zu begrenzt, um das mit Sicherheit sagen zu können. Aber da ich von vier Personen geträumt habe, muss ich sie ja wohl schon einmal gesehen haben." Hyuse hat da so seine Zweifel, schließlich war Jin die ganze Zeit bei ihm und hat gegen ihn gekämpft, behält diese Zweifel aber für sich. Vielleicht ist es Wunschdenken, dass ein Schiff aus Aftokrator unterwegs sein könnte, weil er sich so sehnlich wünscht, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Es müsste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, wieder an Bord zu kommen und sich dort so lange zu verstecken, bis sie zurück in Aftokrator sind. Wie genau das funktionieren soll, weiß er zwar noch nicht, aber zu gegebener Zeit würde sich schon irgendetwas ergeben. Aber möglicherweise war es ja wirklich nur eine Erinnerung und es ist kein Schiff auf dem Weg. Trotzdem schadet es nie, die Augen nach Möglichkeiten offen zu halten.

„Hyuse scheint es bei den Meeden ja ziemlich gut zu gehen", stellt Hairein fest, der auf dem Monitor dessen ausgiebiges Frühstück beobachtet. „Ich hätte ja erwartet, dass sie ihn in irgendeinem Gefängnis verrotten lassen. Aber das hier sieht ja schon fast familiär aus." „Die Meeden scheinen ihm tatsächlich zu vertrauen", sagt Viza. „Aber wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich jede Chance nutzen, dort wieder wegzukommen. Und sein Interesse, als die Sprache auf uns kam, könnte genau in diese Richtung zielen." Lamvanein grinst breit. „Er könnte uns noch hilfreich sein. Wenn sie ihm vertrauen, wir ihm aber anbieten, ihn wieder mit zurück nach Aftokrator zu nehmen, dürfte seine Loyalität den Meeden gegenüber schnell schwinden." „Eine Idee, die wir im Hinterkopf behalten sollten", stimmt Hairein zu.

Mira, die neben dem Monitor, der das Geschehen auf Meeden zeigt, auch das Navigationssystem des Raumschiffs im Auge hat, unterbricht die Unterhaltung. „Wir sind da. Ich kann jetzt jederzeit Wurmlöcher erzeugen, um auf die Oberfläche von Meeden zu gelangen." „Sehr schön", sagt Hairein und lehnt sich zurück. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten. In das Gebäude werden wir nicht eindringen können, die Gefahr, dass dort irgendwelche unangenehme Überraschungen auf uns warten, ist zu groß." „Außerdem beherbergt das Gebäude einige sehr talentierte Kämpfer", ergänzt Viza. Lamvanein verzieht das Gesicht, er ist nicht gerade das, was man sehr geduldig nennen könnte. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die sich bald mal auf irgendeinen Weg machen", murmelt er unzufrieden. „Ja", sagt Hairein. „Dass dieser Kerl von uns geträumt hat, gefällt mir nicht. Das könnte ein Zeichen sein, dass seine Erinnerung kurz davor ist, wieder komplett einzusetzen. Und dann kommt womöglich auch seine Fähigkeit komplett zurück, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt vorher ausschalten. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

In Tamakoma ist das Frühstück mittlerweile beendet und Reiji, Kyōsuke und Kirie gehen ihren Aufgaben nach. Die anderen bleiben noch einen Moment am Tisch sitzen und Shiori fragt in die Runde: „Habt ihr schon Pläne für heute?" Alle schütteln den Kopf. „Das trifft sich gut", sagt Yōtarō, der sich kurz vom Tisch entfernt hatte und nun mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck zurückkommt. „Ich habe gerade im Radio gehört, dass das diesjährige Kirschblütenfest begonnen hat." „Jetzt schon? Das fängt doch normalerweise erst Ende März an", wundert sich Shiori. „Ja, aber die haben gesagt, dass das Wetter für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich mild ist und die Kirschbäume darum viel früher als sonst angefangen haben zu blühen." Er setzt einen Bettelblick auf. „Können wir da hingehen? Bitte!"

Shiori schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mitgehen, ich habe zu tun. Aber ihr anderen könntet doch gehen. Ein entspannter Tag würde euch doch bestimmt guttun. Und Yūma und Hyuse, ihr habt das Kirschblütenfest doch ganz bestimmt noch nicht gesehen. Es ist wirklich schön." Yōtarō hüpft vorfreudig durchs Zimmer. „Au ja, lasst uns alle gehen." Er springt vor Hyuse auf und ab. „Bestimmt gibt es auch einen Stand, an dem wir Taiyakis mit allen möglichen Füllungen kaufen können. Es gibt Vanillecreme, Schokoladencreme, Matchacreme. Die musst du probieren." Hyuse, der eigentlich schon nein sagen wollte, lässt sich von Yōtarōs Beschreibung der Taiyakis doch sehr schnell überzeugen. „Na gut, warum eigentlich nicht", stimmt er zu und auch Yūma reibt sich vorfreudig den Bauch. „Die muss ich auch probieren." Jin steht auf und sagt: „Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, also wird es für mich auch wie ein erster Besuch." Shiori hat in der Zwischenzeit einen Korb geholt, in den sie Becher, Getränke und eine Decke gepackt hat. „Hier, damit könnt ihr es an einer schönen Stelle bequem machen." Yōtarō greift nach dem Korb und erklärt: „Ich trage ihn für euch!" Doch nach wenigen Schritten ächzt er schon. Jin ergreift lachend den Henkel des Korbs und sagt: „Du hast schon genug damit zu tun, dich um Raijinmaru zu kümmern." „Na gut", sagt Yōtarō etwas kleinlaut und steigt auf Rücken seines Capybaras. „Auf zum Kirschblütenfest!", ruft er und reitet den anderen voraus.


	10. Chapter 10

Im Aftokrator-Raumschiff verfolgen Hairein, Lamvanein, Mira und Viza weiterhin das Geschehen. „Sehr gut, sie verlassen das Gebäude", sagt Hairein zufrieden. „Mira, hast du den Spybug schon so programmiert, dass er ihnen überall hin folgt?" „Natürlich", bestätigt Mira. „Die anderen Spybugs habe ich auch wieder zurückgeholt, wir brauchen ja nur den einen." „Sehr gut, Mira", lobt Hairein sie und schaut wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Wie erfreulich, der Goldene Babyvogel ist auch dabei. Das könnte ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag werden."

Die Tamakoma-Ausflügler haben schon bald einen schönen Platz gefunden, wo sie ihre Decke ausbreiten können. Um ungestört zu sein, setzen sie sich weit abseits von den vielen Familien, die das ungewöhnlich milde Wetter ebenfalls genutzt haben, um sich an den blühenden Kirschbäumen zu erfreuen. Jin legt sich entspannt auf den Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und schaut sich die Blüten an, die an den Zweigen direkt über ihm hängen. „Wirklich wunderschön", sagt er und greift in seine Tasche, um eine Tüte Reiscracker herauszuholen. „Möchte jemand welche?", fragt er, aber alle lehnen ab. Chika und Osamu, weil sie noch satt vom Frühstück sind, und Yōtarō, Yūma und Hyuse, weil sie sich auf eine andere Leckerei eingestellt haben. „Da hinten ist ein Taiyaki-Stand!", ruft Yōtarō aufgeregt aus. Er hüpft vor Yūma und Hyuse herum. „Schnell, lasst uns hingehen, bevor alles ausverkauft ist!" Yūma springt ebenfalls auf. „Ja, ich muss alle Cremefüllungen probieren!", sagt er. Beide schauen Hyuse auffordernd an. „Kommst du mit?", fragt Yōtarō. Hyuse steht ebenfalls auf und murmelt: „Na schön." „Du kannst ruhig mal zeigen, wenn du dich auf was freust", tadelt Yōtarō ihn und Hyuse wirft ihm nur einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu. So weit käme es noch, dass er zugibt, dass er so etwas wie Zuneigung für die Leute aus Tamakoma entwickelt haben könnte.

Im Raumschiff beobachten die vier Aftokratoren mit großer Zufriedenheit, dass sich Yōtarō, Yūma und Hyuse von der Gruppe entfernen. „Perfekt, jetzt sind sie nur noch zu dritt und der Goldene Babyvogel ist auch dabei", sagt Hairein. „Das ist genau der richtige Moment, um zuzuschlagen. Mira, mach dich bereit, wir gehen sofort runter." „Jawohl", sagt Mira und aktiviert ihren Trigger.

Chika ist die Erste, die das Erscheinen der Aftokratoren bemerkt. Sie springt auf die Beine und starrt auf das Wurmloch, aus dem vier Gestalten kommen. „Jin, Osamu!", ruft sie panisch aus und die beiden stehen auch sofort auf. „Chika, stell dich hinter mich!", ruft Osamu und schiebt sich beschützend vor sie. Gleichzeitig aktiviert er seinen Trigger. Auch Jin macht sich kampfbereit, setzt aber auch noch einen Notruf ab: „Humanoide Neighbors aus Aftokrator greifen uns an! Wir erbitten Unterstützung!" „Wir schicken Tamakoma 1 zu euch, sie sind nicht weit von euch entfernt", bekommt er zur Antwort. „Verstanden", antwortet Jin und stellt sich neben Osamu. „Hilfe ist unterwegs", murmelt er ihm leise zu und lässt die vier Aftokratoren nicht aus den Augen. „Ihr bekommt sie nicht", sagt er drohend.

Lamvanein fängt an zu lachen. „Und, wer will uns daran hindern, sie uns einfach zu schnappen?", fragt er spöttisch. „Versuch es nur, dann merkst du es schon", knurrt Jin zurück. „Als ob ich vor dir Angst hätte", amüsiert Lamvanein sich. „Du kannst dich doch sowieso an nichts erinnern, das macht dich zu keinem ernstzunehmenden Gegner." Jin stutzt. Woher weiß er das? Haben die sie irgendwie bespitzelt? Im Moment schiebt Jin die Gedanken daran zur Seite, es ist wichtiger, sich ganz auf die Verteidigung zu konzentrieren. Er warnt Lamvanein: „Trotzdem solltest du mich nicht unterschätzen."

Hairein beendet barsch die Diskussion. „Schluss damit! Wir sind nicht für einen netten Plausch hierhergekommen." Sein Trigger intensiviert sein Leuchten und eine Vielzahl von kleinen Vögeln fliegt auf Jin, Osamu und Chika zu. Jins Training mit Kei macht sich bezahlt, es gelingt ihm beinahe mühelos, die Vögel abzuwehren und von Chika und Osamu fernzuhalten.

Yūma, Yōtarō und Hyuse haben gerade den Taiyaki-Stand erreicht, als Yūma einen Blick zurückwirft und sieht, dass Jin, Osamu und Chika angegriffen werden. „Pass auf Yōtarō auf", ruft Yūma Hyuse zu und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zurück, bereits seinen Black Trigger aktivierend. Yōtarō beschwert sich: „Ich will mitkämpfen!" Aber Hyuse schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du bleibst hier." Hyuse schaut aus der Ferne zu, wie Yūma sich in den Kampf einmischt und muss sich sehr beherrschen, nicht ebenfalls sofort loszulaufen. Er erkennt, dass es sich bei den Angreifern um seine Landsleute handelt und ihr Erscheinen könnte sein Leben komplett umkrempeln. Sei es, weil er wieder nach Hause könnte, oder dass er zumindest dafür Rache nehmen könnte, dass sie ihn einfach hier zurückgelassen haben. Aber ein Blick auf Yōtarō reicht, dass er diese Gedanken wieder verwirft. Er könnte es mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, wenn Yōtarō etwas passieren würde. Und Yōtarō würde garantiert nicht gehorchen, wenn Hyuse ihm befehlen würde, hier allein zu warten, bis alles vorbei ist. Yōtarō steht immer noch mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck da und Hyuse beschließt, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Kampf abzulenken. „Du hast mir doch so von den verschiedenen Füllungen für die Taiyakis vorgeschwärmt. Also, welche soll ich zuerst probieren?", fragt er und zieht ihn an den Stand.

Yūma stellt sich zwischen Jin und Osamu und hilft beim Abwehren der Vögel. „Unterstützung ist unterwegs, Yūma", informiert Jin ihn und Yūma nickt. Viza erkennt seinen Gegner wieder und fordert Yūma heraus: „Möchtest du dich noch einmal mit mir anlegen? Diesmal hast du keine Chance gegen mich!" Yūma grinst nur. „Aber gerne, alter Mann", entgegnet er, beschränkt sich aber darauf, Vizas Angriffe von Osamu und Chika abzuhalten. Lamvanein attackiert Osamu, dessen Schild aber gut standhält. Hairein macht ein verärgertes Gesicht. Jin kämpft trotz seiner Beeinträchtigungen viel besser als erwartet und Yūma und Osamu halten alle Angriffe von Goldenen Babyvogel ab. Die Mission scheint nicht so einfach zu sein wie geplant und gedacht.

Wenig später ertönt ein Motorengeräusch und aus den Augenwinkeln erkennt Jin den Jeep von Reiji, der voll besetzt mit den Mitgliedern von Tamakoma 1 ist. „Ihr kommt keine Sekunde zu früh", sagt Jin und ist sehr erleichtert, als sich die Elitetruppe von Tamakoma ins Kampfgeschehen einmischt. Hairein flucht. Gegen diese Übermacht haben sie kaum noch eine Chance, diesen Jin ausschalten zu können. Dennoch befiehlt er noch nicht den Rückzug. Manche Möglichkeiten ergeben sich unerwartet und noch hofft er auf eine solche.

Am Taiyaki-Stand hat Yōtarō Hyuse mittlerweile die Vanillecreme-Füllung empfohlen und Hyuse beißt hinein. Tatsächlich schmeckt diese Füllung sogar noch besser als die rote Bohnen-Füllung und für einen Moment schließt er genussvoll die Augen. Das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die Yōtarō gewartet hat und er läuft davon in Richtung Kampfhandlung. Als Hyuse Yōtarōs Verschwinden bemerkt, ist der Kleine schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt und Hyuse rennt ihm hinterher. Aber auch Osamu hat bemerkt, dass Yōtarō auf sie zu gerannt kommt und brüllt: „Yōtarō, verschwinde!" Gleichzeitig setzt er sich in Bewegung, um Yōtarō zu beschützen. Hyuse ist allerdings schneller bei Yōtarō und packt diesen. Hairein analysiert die Situation. Hyuse steht direkt neben diesem Kind, wenn sie sich den Kleinen greifen, müssten sie sich auch mit Hyuse auseinandersetzen, eine Konfrontation, der Hairein sich in dieser Situation nicht stellen möchte. Aber dieser Osamu steht jetzt allein da und das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hat. Zwar ist Osamu nicht derjenige, auf den sie es abgesehen hatten, aber er kann immer noch als Druckmittel eingesetzt werden. „Mira, schnapp dir den Kerl mit der Brille und dann alle zurück aufs Schiff!", befiehlt er. Mira erzeugt ein Wurmloch, in das alle Aftokratoren treten und im nächsten Moment öffnet sich ein neues Wurmloch genau hinter Osamu. Lamvanein packt Osamu, zerrt ihn in das Wurmloch und im nächsten Moment sind alle verschwunden und das Wurmloch schließt sich wieder.


	11. Chapter 11

Wo eben noch gekämpft wurde, macht sich Fassungslosigkeit breit. Die Aftokratoren haben Osamu entführt, etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte. Während alle entsetzt auf die Stelle starren, wo Osamu gerade noch stand, hat Jin mit einem ganz anderen Problem zu kämpfen. Ein grausamer Schmerz breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus, der ihm fast die Besinnung raubt. Er drückt die Hände an die Schläfen, eine Geste, die seine Begleiter als verzweifelte Geste wegen Osamus Entführung deuten und keiner wagt es, das Wort zu ergreifen. Keiner weiß, was sie jetzt tun sollen.

Als der Schmerz in Jins Kopf endlich wieder abklingt, wird er von Erinnerungen geradezu überschwemmt. Alles, was seit seinem Unfall weg war, ist mit einem Schlag wieder da und ebenso kann er plötzlich wieder verschiedene Zukunftsvarianten sehen. Er kann auch sehen, warum die Aftokratoren so viel über ihn wussten. Er fixiert einen Punkt an dem Kirschbaum, der ihnen am nächsten steht, und zückt Scorpion. Mit einem kurzen Hieb zerstört er den Spybug und hebt ihn dann auf. „Deswegen wussten die so gut Bescheid", sagt er leise zu Yūma, der sich den Spybug genauer ansieht. „Muss eine neue Erfindung sein", stellt er fest. „So einen habe ich noch nicht gesehen." „Jetzt können sie uns jedenfalls nicht mehr überwachen", sagt Jin.

Jins Blick fällt auf Yōtarō, der mit schuldbewusst gesenktem Kopf neben Hyuse steht. In seinen Augen schimmern Tränen. „Osamu wollte mich beschützen, deshalb wurde er jetzt gefangen", jammert er. Dem ist eigentlich nichts hinzuzufügen, aber er tut Jin trotzdem leid. Er ist schließlich noch ein Kind und Kinder handeln nun mal meistens nichts vernünftig. Yōtarō sieht so untröstlich aus, dass Jin beschließt, etwas zu tun, damit es ihm besser geht. „Ja, Osamu wurde entführt. Wenn ich meinen Nebeneffekt noch hätte, könnte mir vielleicht etwas einfallen, um ihn zu retten. Was meinst du, Yōtarō, wäre Raijinmaru jetzt vielleicht bereit, mich zu heilen?" Yōtarō reißt die Augen auf. „Ja, bestimmt! Lass es uns gleich versuchen!", ruft er aus und zieht Jin an der Hand zu Raijinmaru. „Los, fass seinen Bauch an", fordert er Jin auf und der geht in die Hocke, um dieser Aufforderung zu folgen. Der etwas genervte Raijinmaru bläst Luft aus seinen Nasenlöchern, lässt sich aber anfassen. „Und?, fragt Yōtarō erwartungsvoll. „Hat es gewirkt?" Jin schließt kurz die Augen und öffnet sie dann wieder. „Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder an alles!", ruft er aus. Er schaut in die Runde. „Und ich sehe auch wieder die Zukunft." Yōtarō jubelt und lobt Raijinmaru ausgiebig, während alle anderen ziemlich skeptisch aussehen. „Stimmt das? Kannst du wirklich wieder in die Zukunft sehen?", fragt Reiji. „Ja, tatsächlich", bestätigt Jin leise, so dass Yōtarō nichts hört. „Ich glaube, der Schock, dass Osamu entführt wurde, hat etwas ausgelöst. Ich hatte plötzlich grauenvolle Kopfschmerzen und als sie nachließen, war alles wieder da." „Heißt das, dass wir Osamu jetzt retten können?", fragt Chika. Jin seufzt. „Wir können im Moment leider gar nichts machen", antwortet Jin. „Wir können ihnen nicht hinterher, auch wenn wir das Raumschiff, mit dem sie hergekommen sind, orten könnten." „Aber wir können Osamu doch nicht in den Händen der Aftokratoren lassen!", ruft Chika entsetzt aus. „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortet Jin. „Aber wir werden abwarten müssen, bis sie sich wieder zeigen. Und das werden sie, das sagt mir mein Nebeneffekt." Jin ballt die Faust um die Überreste des Spions. „Und was die nicht wissen ist, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten wiederhabe. Ein Vorteil auf unserer Seite."

Im Raumschiff hat Osamu keine Chance gegen die Übermacht der Aftokratoren. Mira durchbohrt seinen Trion-Körper und Lamvanein entwendet ihm seinen Trigger, als er in seinem normalen Körper auf dem Boden liegt. „Bring unseren Gast in unser Gästezimmer", befiehlt Hairein seinem Bruder und der packt Osamu am Kragen und befördert ihn in eine kleine Zelle. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und Osamu kann noch so sehr daran rütteln, sie lässt sich nicht öffnen. Er schaut sich in seinem Gefängnis um. Darin befindet sich nichts als eine einfache Liege. Er hat auch nichts in seinen Taschen, was ihm dabei helfen könnte, sich von selbst aus seiner Situation zu befreien. Er setzt sich auf die Liege und stützt den Kopf in seine Hände. Das nennt man dann wohl ein richtiges Schlamassel. Was die Aftokratoren wohl mit ihm vorhaben? Sein Trion ist viel zu gering, um von Interesse zu sein. Also spricht einiges dafür, dass sie ihn töten werden, um sein Trion-Organ zu entnehmen. Ein anderer, schrecklicher Verdacht schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Die werden doch nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihn gegen Chika eintauschen zu wollen? So wie er Chika kennt, würde sie nicht zögern, sich auf den Tausch einzulassen. Er kann also nur hoffen, dass Jin und die anderen sie davon abhalten. Der Gedanke, dass Chika als Göttin von Aftokrator enden soll, ist für ihn noch schrecklicher als der Gedanke an seinen eigenen Tod.

In der Kommandozentrale des Raumschiffs ist die Laune im Keller. „Diese verdammten Meeden!", tobt Lamvanein. „Immer müssen sie uns ins Handwerk pfuschen!" Hairein ist beherrschter. „Sich darüber aufzuregen bringt überhaupt nichts. Außerdem könnte unsere Situation schlechter sein. Immerhin ist es uns gelungen, einen von ihnen zu erwischen. „Ja", schnaubt Lamvanein spöttisch. „Den Nutzlosesten von allen." „Selbst der Nutzloseste kann noch zu irgendetwas gut sein", erwidert Hairein. „Lasst uns beobachten, was die Meeden jetzt machen." Er schaltet den Monitor an, um die Übertragung des Spybugs abzurufen und sieht, wie alle wie vom Donner gerührt dastehen, als sie mit Osamu verschwunden sind. Jin hält sich sogar den Kopf, so schockiert ist er. Doch dann zückt Jin plötzlich seinen Trigger und zerschlägt den Spybug, und der Bildschirm wird dunkel. „Verflucht!", stößt Hairein aus. „Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er den Spybug sehen? Mira, hast du die Tarnung nicht richtig programmiert?" „Doch, natürlich habe ich das. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären", antwortet sie ratlos. „Mira, programmiere einen neuen Spybug. So schnell wie möglich!", befiehlt Hairein und Mira nickt und rauscht davon, um den Befehl auszuführen.

Chika will nicht wahrhaben, dass sie jetzt abwarten müssen, bis die Aftokratoren sich wieder melden. „Können wir nicht Border um Hilfe bitten? Wenn sie uns ein Schiff zur Verfügung stellen, können wir ihnen folgen." Jin schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. „Das wird Border nicht tun. Es gibt noch so viele Zivilisten und auch Border-Mitglieder, die in den Händen der Aftokratoren sind und selbst die müssen bis zur nächsten Außenmission ausharren. Sie werden für Osamu keine Ausnahme machen." „Er wollte mich beschützen und jetzt das", jammert sie. „Ja, er wollte dich beschützen. Und Yōtarō. Und überhaupt will er immer jeden beschützen. Das wurde ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis", antwortet Jin betrübt. „Aber es ist trotzdem nicht hoffnungslos. Es gibt da die eine oder andere Zukunftsmöglichkeit, in der alles gut ausgeht. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir das Schicksal in diese Richtung lenken können." Sein Blick streift heimlich Hyuse. „Vielleicht mit etwas Hilfe."

Reiji legt Jin kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und sagt: „Wir machen Meldung bei Border über das, was hier passiert ist. Dass deine Fähigkeiten wieder da sind, wird auch alle sehr freuen. Möchtest du uns nicht begleiten und selbst alles erzählen?" Jin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe besser bei Yōtarō und den anderen. Ein Erwachsener sollte bei ihnen sein. Und behalte erst mal noch für dich, dass ich wieder in Ordnung bin", bittet Jin. „Ich möchte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass die Aftokratoren etwas davon mitbekommen und je weniger Leute davon wissen, umso geringer die Gefahr, dass etwas zu denen durchsickert." Reiji nickt. „In Ordnung." Er winkt Kyōsuke und Kirie zu sich und sie steigen wieder in den Jeep. „Wir sehen uns bei Tamakoma", sagt er und gibt Gas, um auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Border zu fahren. Auf dem Weg schärft er auch seinen Teamkollegen ein, Stillschweigen über Jins Genesung zu bewahren.

Jin macht sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zurück nach Tamakoma. Alle sind sehr bedrückt und niemand sagt ein Wort. Als sie zurück sind, informieren sie Shiori über das, was geschehen ist und auch wenn sie hocherfreut ist, dass Jin wieder gesund ist, reagiert sie doch völlig geschockt auf Osamus Schicksal. „Oh nein", jammert sie. „Der arme Osamu. Nicht genug, dass er fast gestorben wäre, nun ist er auch noch ein Gefangener der Aftokratoren." „Daran können wir leider nichts mehr ändern", seufzt Jin. „Wir können im Moment nichts tun, wir können uns nur bestmöglich vorbereiten." Er legt den zerstörten Spybug vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Kannst du dir das Ding mal genauer ansehen? Damit haben die Aftokratoren uns belauscht und mein Nebeneffekt sagt mir, dass wir bald Besuch von einem weiteren Exemplar bekommen werden. Statt dieses dann auch wieder zu zerstören, wäre ich an einer Möglichkeit interessiert, das Ding umzuprogrammieren und die Aftokratoren so mit falschen Informationen zu versorgen." Shiori nimmt die Überreste des Spybugs in die Hand. „Es wäre einfacher, wenn er nicht so zerstört wäre, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", verspricht sie und macht sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Mira betritt die Kommandozentrale mit einem neuen Spybug, den sie programmiert hat. „Fertig", verkündet sie. „Ich kann den Spybug sofort losschicken." Haireins Miene hellt sich etwas auf. „Hervorragend. Verliere keine Zeit." „Jawohl", antwortet Mira und schickt den Spybug durch ein kleines Wurmloch aufs Dach von Tamakoma, von wo aus er durch ein Fenster fliegt und sich auf den Weg zum Wohnbereich macht.

Dort sitzen bereits alle Tamakomas am Tisch und warten darauf, dass Shiori mit Ergebnissen zurückkommt. Tatsächlich ist sie rechtzeitig fertig geworden und erklärt, was Ihre Forschungen ergeben haben. „Es ist eine neue Technologie, aber ich konnte die Funktionsweise herausfinden. Ich kann entweder den Empfang ganz stören, sodass keine Töne und keine Bilder übertragen werden können, ich könnte aber auch die Sonden so manipulieren, dass sie komplett falsche Daten liefern." Jin lobt Shirori: „Sehr gute Arbeit." Er stutzt kurz und beeilt sich, weiter zu reden. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, das neue Exemplar ist bereits auf dem Weg. Shiori, wenn du die Übertragung komplett unterbindest, werden die Aftokratoren nur misstrauisch. Spiel dem kleinen Spitzel einfach ein ganz langweiliges Tamakoma-Leben vor." Shiori lächelt. „Aber gerne. Ich habe schon einiges programmiert. Lauter belangloses Zeug, bei dem die Aftokratoren vor Langeweile vermutlich vor ihrem Monitor einschlafen werden." „Perfekt", grinst Jin und Shioris Finger gleiten über die Tastatur des Laptops, den sie mitgebracht hat. „Ich muss nur kurz die Verbindung zu dem Spion herstellen, dann kann das Schauspiel losgehen", murmelt sie und verkündet kurz darauf: „Erledigt." „Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt", sagt Jin und deutet auf einen Punkt, der durch die Tür geflogen kommt und sich an der Zimmerdecke niederlässt. „Und das Ding kann uns jetzt weder hören noch sehen?", fragt Chika ganz leise und Shiori versichert: „Nein, keine Sorge. Wir können uns ganz so verhalten, als wären wir unter uns." „Perfekt", freut sich Yūma. „Nun muss uns nur noch einfallen, wie wir Osamu wieder da rausbekommen." „Ja", murmelt Jin. „Das steht noch in einer unbestimmten Zukunft geschrieben."

Die Aftokratoren sitzen wieder gespannt um den Monitor versammelt und betrachten die Übertragungen des Spybugs. „Die spielen Gesellschaftsspiele?", ruft Lamvanein fassungslos aus. „Ist denen ihr Kollege so wenig wert, dass sie ihre Zeit mit so einem Blödsinn vergeuden?" „Mit so etwas hätte ich tatsächlich nicht gerechnet", sagt Hairein kopfschüttelnd. „Warten wir einfach noch eine Weile ab, vielleicht tun sie das nur, um den Kopf freizubekommen, bevor sie sich weiter beraten." „Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, sich diesen Schwachsinn anzusehen", knurrt Lamvanein, fügt sich aber, als Viza mahnt: „Geduld ist eine Tugend, Lamvanein."


	12. Chapter 12

In seinem Gefängnis läuft Osamu auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was er tun kann. Aber selbst, wenn er aus der Zelle herauskäme, käme er doch nie zurück auf die Erde. Eine wirklich hoffnungslose Situation. Einer Eingebung folgend beschließt er, unter die Liege zu schauen. Vielleicht findet sich dort irgendetwas, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Er geht auf die Knie und wirft einen Blick darunter und kann nicht fassen, was er da findet. Er fischt das Objekt hervor und setzt sich damit auf die Liege, den Blick ungläubig darauf gerichtet. Niemals im Leben hätte er mit diesem Fund gerechnet und ein Funken von Hoffnung macht sich in ihm breit.

In Tamakoma sitzen alle schweigsam am Tisch, niemandem will etwas einfallen, was man tun könnte. Doch auf einmal huscht ein leichtes Lächeln über Jins Gesicht. „Es gab eine Änderung in der Zukunft", verkündet er. „Was hast du gesehen?", will Yūma wissen, aber Jin antwortet nur: „Es ist noch zu vage, um Genaueres sagen zu können. Aber Osamus Chancen haben sich gerade von äußerst gering auf passabel geändert." Alle schauen Jin erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe einen Plan, dafür brauche ich die Hilfe von euch allen", sagt er.

„Replica", flüstert Osamu, der den deaktivierten Begleiter von Yūma in den Händen hält. Er hätte keine schönere Entdeckung machen können. Leicht schüttelt er Replica und tatsächlich ertönt daraufhin seine Stimme: „Hallo, Osamu. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich noch einmal zu sehen." „Gleichfalls", antwortet Osamu. „Das war auch nicht geplant. Leider haben mich die Aftokratoren erwischt und hier eingesperrt." „Und ich wurde von Mira von der Konsole weggeschlagen und bin dabei hier reingerollt", erzählt Replica. „Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen, hier rauszukommen?", fragt Osamu gespannt und Replica antwortet bedauernd: „Ich könnte zwar ein Wurmloch erzeugen, aber mein Trion reicht nicht aus, um dich transportieren." Osamu lässt den Kopf hängen. „Und mein Trion ist so schwach, dass es kaum reichen wird, um dich damit zu versorgen, nicht wahr?", fragt er resigniert. „Ja, leider", bestätigt Replica. „Ohne einen starken Trionträger kann ich nichts tun. Aber sag mir eins, Osamu, geht es Yūma gut?" Osamu nickt bestätigend. „Ja, es geht ihm sehr gut. Er vermisst dich, aber er kommt klar." „Das ist schön zu hören", sagt Replica. Osamu setzt Replica neben sich auf die Liege und obwohl er keine Hoffnung auf Rettung mehr hat, empfindet er Replicas Gesellschaft als tröstlich.

Nachdem Jin seinen Plan erklärt hat, schweigen erst mal alle. Das Risiko ist hoch und es gibt vieles dabei zu beachten. „Bist du sicher, Jin, dass du das wagen willst?", fragt Reiji ihn. „Ja, ich bin sicher", antwortet Jin. „Mein Entschluss steht fest. Aber ich muss natürlich noch euch fragen, ob ihr mir dabei helfen werdet." Er schaut Hyuse durchdringend an. „Euch alle." Hyuse erwidert Jins Blick leicht abweisend. „Warum sollte ich?", fragt er. „Nun, ich biete dir damit eine Möglichkeit an, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, und zwar schneller, als es auf dem Weg möglich wäre, mit Tamakoma 2 auf einen passenden Rang aufzusteigen." Hyuse nickt langsam. „Das ist ein Angebot, über das es sich lohnt, zumindest nachzudenken." „Jin, willst du ihm wirklich so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringen?", fragt Kirie ihn. Jin nickt. „Ja, ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen." „Hat dein Nebeneffekt dir gesagt, dass er sich dieses Vertrauens als würdig erweisen wird?", hakt Reiji nach. „Hm, vielleicht", antwortet Jin ausweichend.

Jin beschließt, die Diskussion um seinen Plan zu beenden und fasst noch einmal zusammen: „Yūma und Chika, ihr beide begleitet eure Lehrer und begebt euch ins Border Hauptquartier. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, dass Chika doch noch gefasst wird und ich möchte, dass du, Yūma, mit auf sie aufpasst. „Ich würde aber lieber auf dich aufpassen", schmollt Yūma aber Jin schüttelt den Kopf. „Je mehr Leute daran beteiligt sind, umso größer die Gefahr, dass die Dinge sich in eine falsche Richtung entwickeln", sagt er bestimmt. „Shiori, wenn du den kleinen Spion wieder für die korrekte Übertragung umprogrammiert hast, kümmerst dich bitte um Yōtarō. Nimm ihn am besten mit zu dir nach Hause, bis alles erledigt ist." „In Ordnung", stimmt Shiori zu. „Rindō ist glücklicherweise ohnehin außerhalb von Tamakoma beschäftigt", sagt Jin zufrieden.

Jin holt Hyuses Trigger aus seinem Zimmer und legt ihn in einen Schrank. Dann legt er Hyuse die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich lege das Leben von Osamu und mein eigenes in deine Hände. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ich das nicht bereuen werde." Hyuse nickt knapp und Jin lässt die Hand wieder sinken. Er wartet, bis alle sich verabschiedet haben, dreht sich dann zu Shiori um und nickt ihr zu. „Du kannst loslegen." Shiori seufzt tief. „Wenn das mal gut geht", murmelt sie und programmiert das Geschehen für den Spion so, dass das Gesellschaftsspiel beendet wird und alle außer Jin und Hyuse Tamakoma verlassen. Kurz bevor die Programmierung endet und die Übertragung wieder das wahre Geschehen zeigt, verlässt auch sie Tamakoma zusammen mit Yōtarō.

„Das Gesellschaftsspiel der Meeden scheint endlich vorbei zu sein", sagt Lamvanein. „Hoffentlich passiert jetzt endlich mal etwas Interessanteres." Die Aftokratoren beobachten, wie sich fast alle auf den Weg machen, bis am Ende nur noch Jin und Hyuse zu sehen sind. Jin gähnt herzhaft und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen, wo er sehr schnell einzuschlafen scheint. „Der hat Nerven, sich schlafen zu legen, wenn ein Gefangener noch im selben Raum ist", sagt Lamvanein kopfschüttelnd. „So was würde mir nie einfallen." „Ich bin gespannt, ob Hyuse das ausnutzt", sagt Viza und rückt seinen Stuhl zurecht. Er ist wirklich interessiert, wie sein ehemaliger Schüler sich verhält.

In Tamakoma schleicht sich Hyuse zu dem Schrank, in den Jin vorhin den Trigger deponiert hat und öffnet nacheinander alle Türen und Schubladen, um nicht zu zeigen, dass er genau weiß, wo er liegt. Schließlich ergreift Hyuse seinen Trigger und legt ihn sich um sein Handgelenk. Für einen Moment genießt er das vertraute Gefühl und fährt mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, dann dreht er sich zu dem mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa liegenden Jin um. Er entwendet ihm behutsam den Trigger und steckt ihn ein, dann stößt er ihn leicht an. „He, aufwachen!", ruft er. Jin öffnet die Augen und setzt sich langsam auf, anscheinend schlaftrunken. Hyuse baut sich zu voller Größe auf und aktiviert seinen Trigger und Jin greift zu der Stelle, wo sich sein eigener Trigger eben noch befunden hat. „Suchst du den hier?", fragt Hyuse und hält Jins Trigger hoch. Er steckt ihn wieder ein und sagt fordernd: „Und jetzt sorgst du schleunigst dafür, dass ich zurück nach Aftokrator komme, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

Viza empfindet eine Mischung aus Stolz und Bedauern, als er Hyuse beobachtet. „Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, ihn zurückzulassen", murmelt er. Hairein schaut nachdenklich auf den Monitor. „Vielleicht", gibt er zu. „Aber es hat sich einiges geändert seitdem und möglicherweise gibt es ja doch einen Weg zurück für ihn. Dass er sich nicht auf die Seite der Meeden gestellt hat, ist ja offensichtlich, also bedeutet es kein besonders großes Risiko, wenn wir ihn wieder mit zurücknehmen. Besonders nicht, wenn wir mit seiner Hilfe diesen Jin ausschalten können und dann doch noch den goldenen Babyvogel fangen können. Mira, halte dich bereit, wir brauchen vielleicht sehr bald ein Wurmloch." „Verstanden", antwortet Mira.

In Tamakoma erhebt sich Jin langsam mit erhobenen Händen vom Sofa. „Immer mit der Ruhe", sagt er beschwichtigend. „Ich tu ja was du sagst, aber hier kann ich nichts für dich tun. Wir werden zu Border gehen müssen, um uns dort ein Schiff zu organisieren." „Dann lass uns aufbrechen!", befiehlt Hyuse, der seine Macht ganz offensichtlich zu genießen scheint. „Wie fühlt es sich an, diesmal der Gefangene zu sein?", fragt er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Jin senkt den Kopf und bewegt sich wortlos langsam auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie das Gebäude verlassen sagt er zu Hyuse: „Ich bin unbewaffnet, du musst also nicht mit deinem auffälligen Trigger durch die Gegend laufen. Du willst doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen?", meint Jin spöttisch und Hyuse erwidert: „Stimmt, das wäre unklug." Er deaktiviert seinen Trigger und nimmt den von Jin zur Hand. „Mit dem kann ich dich genauso gut unter Kontrolle halten und du weißt selbst, wie schnell man den aktivieren kann." Jin nickt seufzend. „Schon gut, ich werde nichts tun, was mir hinterher leidtun könnte."

Die Aftokratoren beobachten, wie Jin und Hyuse das Tamakoma-Gebäude verlassen und Hairein gibt Mira den Befehl: „Bring uns runter zu den beiden!" „Jawohl", antwortet Mira und wenig später erscheint ein Wurmloch genau vor Jin und Hyuse. Hairein tritt heraus und nickt Hyuse anerkennend zu. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Komm an Bord und bring den da mit. Wir nehmen dich dann auch wieder mit zurück nach Aftokrator." Hyuse zögert. „Warum sollte ich das glauben? Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass ich einfach hier zurückgelassen wurde." „In der Situation damals war es für uns nicht anders möglich. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert." Hairein zeigt auf Jin. „Besonders dadurch, dass du den da gefangen genommen hast. Ohne seine Einmischungen können wir viel erfolgreicher agieren und haben neue Möglichkeiten." Hyuse denkt kurz nach und nickt schließlich. „In Ordnung." Er versetzt Jin einen so festen Schubs, sodass dieser in das Wurmloch stolpert und im Raumschiff auf den Boden fällt. Hyuse steht breitbeinig über ihm. „Los, aufstehen", befiehlt er und packt Jin am Kragen, um ihn auf die Füße zu zerren. „Immer langsam", wehrt Jin ab und bleibt schließlich vor Hyuse stehen. „Ab zu dem anderen mit ihm", befiehlt Hairein und Hyuse packt Jin erneut und bugsiert ihn zur Zelle. Dort angekommen öffnet er die Tür und befördert Jin unsanft hinein.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verschließt Hyuse die Tür und lässt die beiden Gefangenen in der Zelle zurück. Osamu springt auf die Füße und verbirgt sein Entsetzen nicht. „Jin, wie konnte das passieren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Hyuse so ein Verräter sein würde." Jin setzt sich auf die Liege und fischt eine Tüte Reiscracker aus der Tasche. In aller Seelenruhe steckt er sich eins davon in den Mund und hält die Tüte Osamu hin. „Hier, nimm auch einen." Osamu schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie kannst du in dieser Situation ans Essen denken?" Jin greift sich einen weiteren Reiscracker und meint nur etwas rätselhaft: „Manchmal sind die Dinge anders, als man denkt."


	13. Chapter 13

Hyuse geht zurück zu seinen ehemaligen Teammitgliedern und wartet ab, wie diese sich ihm gegenüber verhalten. Viza macht kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sich freut, seinen Schüler wiederzusehen. „Hyuse, wie schön, dass du wieder hier bist." Hyuse nickt knapp. „Eine Trennung war von meiner Seite nie vorgesehen." „Das wirst du uns doch nicht nachtragen?", meint Lamvanein und Hyuse quittiert die Frage nur mit dem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue. „Welche Sicherheit gebt ihr mir, dass ihr mich nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder aussetzt?", will er wissen. „Wir geben dir unser Wort", antwortet Hairein. Hyuse blickt ihn lange an und nickt schließlich. „Ich denke, ich kann euch vertrauen."

In der Zelle wird Jin von Replica begrüßt: „Hallo Jin, was für eine unerwartete Überraschung." „Ich gebe zu, für mich ist die Überraschung nicht ganz so unerwartet", antwortet Jin lächelnd. „Wieso nicht unerwartet?", hakt Osamu nach. „Soll das etwa heißen …" „… dass ich wieder der Alte bin? Ja, das soll es heißen", schließt Jin den Satz. Osamus Miene hellt sich auf. „Dann hast du hoffentlich auch eine Plan, wie wir wieder hier wegkommen?" „Theoretisch ja, praktisch muss sich erst noch zeigen, ob er auch funktioniert", antwortet Jin. Und da kommst du ins Spiel, Replica. Bist du in der Lage, ein Wurmloch zu erzeugen, das stark genug ist, uns zurück auf die Erde zu bringen, wenn Osamu und ich dich beide mit Trion versorgen?" Replica stellt Berechnungen an. „Ich kann einen von euch zurückbringen, aber nicht beide. Dafür reicht es leider nicht", bedauert er. Jin nickt langsam. „Dann schicken wir Osamu zurück", beschließt er. „Nein, Jin!", ruft Osamu aus. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Du bist für Border viel wichtiger als ich, du musst zurückkehren." „Osamu hat Recht", meldet sich Replica zu Wort. „Das wäre die vernünftigere Vorgehensweise." „Seit wann bin ich vernünftig?", fragt Jin. „Es könnte noch eine andere Lösung geben. Aber ob die möglich ist, steht noch nicht hundertprozentig fest." „Was für eine Lösung?", fragt Osamu und Jin antwortet: „Abwarten."

„Was genau habt ihr jetzt mit Osamu und Jin vor?", fragt Hyuse. „Natürlich aus dem Weg räumen", erklärt Lamvanein. „Vorher reißen wir ihnen natürlich noch die Trion-Organe raus, es wäre eine Verschwendung, sie ihnen nicht zu nehmen." Hyuse zuckt innerlich zusammen, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. „Und wann soll das passieren? Nehmen wir sie mit nach Aftokrator oder wollt ihr das gleich hier an Bord erledigen?" Hairein antwortet: „Die Trion-Organe der Meeden sind nicht lange nach ihrem Tod haltbar und müssen schnell verarbeitet werden. Aus diesem Grund werden wir die Entnahme in Aftokrator durchführen." Hyuse nickt. „Bis dahin sollten wir sie bei guter Gesundheit halten. Sie brauchen Wasser und Nahrung", gibt er zu bedenken. „In Ordnung, du kannst dich darum kümmern, Hyuse", erlaubt Hairein und gibt an Mira den Befehl: „Kurs auf Aftokrator!"

Wenig später betritt Hyuse die Zelle mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich Wasserflaschen und Schüsseln mit Essen befinden. Er stellt alles auf der Liege ab und sagt leise: „Jin, ich weiß nicht, welchen Plan du hattest, um hier wieder fortzukommen, aber dabei kann ich euch nicht helfen. Wir nehmen Kurs auf Aftokrator und dort sollen eure Trion-Organe entnommen werden. Dass das euren Tod bedeutet, muss ich euch sicher nicht sagen." Osamu sieht Hyuse überrascht und irritiert an. „Dann bist du gar kein Verräter?", fragt er und Hyuse schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Deal mit Jin geschlossen. Ich sollte ihm helfen, hierherzukommen und dafür kann ich zurück nach Aftokrator." Ein leichter Stich der Enttäuschung fährt durch Osamu. Er hatte sich heimlich darauf gefreut, mit Hyuse zusammen Tamakoma 2 in den Rangkämpfen weiter nach vorne zu bringen. Ohne ihn haben sie wohl keine Chance, das Ziel zu erreichen und zusammen auf Außenmission zu gehen. Aber da es ohnehin keinen Weg hier raus gibt, spielt das wohl keine Rolle mehr.

„Du kannst mehr für uns tun, als du denkst", sagt Jin. „Osamu hat Yūmas Begleiter Replica hier gefunden. Er kann uns ein Wurmloch zur Erde erzeugen, allerdings reicht unser Trion nicht aus, uns beide zurückzubringen. Einer von uns müsste hierbleiben. Wenn du uns aber hilfst und dein Trion zur Verstärkung beisteuerst, könnte es für alle reichen. Das stimmt doch, Replica?" Replica stellt eine weitere Berechnung an. „Ja, das würde reichen", antwortet er schließlich. „Allerdings geht das nur, wenn alle, die ihr Trion einsetzen, auch mitkommen. Sonst bricht der Kontakt ab und das Wurmloch führt in den leeren Raum." Hyuse zuckt zurück. „So war das nicht vereinbart", sagt er grimmig. „Es ist selbstverständlich deine Entscheidung, Hyuse", sagt Jin. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du zurück nach Aftokrator kannst und ich werde mein Wort auch halten." Osamu will das so nicht stehen lassen. „Hast du vergessen, dass die dich zurückgelassen haben? Ich bin sicher, sie haben dir versprochen, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt. Aber kannst du ihnen noch trauen? So wären wir niemals mit dir umgegangen." Hyuse zögert. Er kann nicht verleugnen, dass Osamu irgendwie recht hat. Aber die Verlockung, nach Aftokrator zurückkehren zu können, ist einfach zu groß. „Ihr habt mich immer gut behandelt und das werde ich euch nie vergessen. Aber ich muss auch an meinen Herrn denken."

Jin steht auf und sieht Hyuse lange in die Augen. „Ich verstehe", sagt er leise. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir geholfen hast, Osamu zu retten. Ich entscheide, dass er zurückkehren wird. Mein Schicksal werde ich akzeptieren." Er lächelt schief. „Manchmal pokert man einfach zu hoch." „Nein, Jin", versucht Osamu noch einmal, Jin umzustimmen, aber der hört nicht. „Replica, mach alles für die Trion-Übertragung fertig, wir dürfen nicht länger warten. Wir sind sonst zu weit weg." „Ja, Jin", bestätigt Replica und fährt den Sensor aus. Jin greift nach dem Sensor. „Los, Osamu, deine Hand auch noch. Beeil dich."

Osamu zögert immer noch, der Gedanke, Jin hier zurückzulassen ist geradezu unerträglich und erfüllt ihn mit großen Schuldgefühlen. Aber ihm ist auch klar, dass Jin sich nicht umstimmen lassen wird und es daher nur die Alternativen gibt, dass beide bleiben oder wenigstens Osamu zurückkehrt. Unglücklich greift er nach dem Sensor und richtet noch ein paar letzte Worte an Hyuse. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wem sie die Schuld geben werden, wenn statt zwei Gefangenen plötzlich nur noch einer in der Zelle sitzt? Willst du das Risiko wirklich eingehen, dass sie dich dafür bestrafen?" „Sie haben mir ihr Wort gegeben. Ich muss es glauben. Ich will es glauben. Bitte verstehe das", antwortet Hyuse mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Bereit für die Erzeugung des Wurmlochs", erklärt Replica und ein schwarzes Tor öffnet sich in der Zelle. „Leb wohl, Brillenschlange", sagt Jin leise und Osamu schluckt schwer. Er bekommt kein Wort heraus. „Dann los mit ihm", sagt Jin zu Replica und der prüft den Ausgang des Wurmlochs. „Oh nein", sagt Replica. „Wir sind schon zu weit entfernt. Ich kann nicht mal einen von euch zurückschicken." „Verdammt", entfährt es Jin leise. Was jetzt? „Damit ist wohl unser beider Schicksal besiegelt", sagt er bedauernd und lässt den Kopf sinken. „Es tut mir so leid."


	14. Chapter 14

Hyuses Blick wandert zwischen Osamu und Jin hin und her und er kämpft mit sich. Er ist seinem Ziel, nach Hause zu kommen, so nah. Aber kann er es wirklich mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, diese beiden einfach sterben zu lassen? Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagt: „Was gehen sie dich an? Du warst nur ihr Gefangener. Du bist ihnen zu nichts verpflichtet." Aber die andere Stimme sagt: „Sie haben dich aufgenommen als einen der ihren, obwohl Aftokrator sie angegriffen hat. Sie sind gute Menschen. Besser als so manche Aftokratoren." Hyuse seufzt tief und greift nach dem Sensor und fragt Replica: „Reicht es so?" Replica berechnet sofort alles neu und verkündet schließlich: „Ja, wenn ich zusätzlich eine Verbindung zur Schaltzentrale des Raumschiffs zur Stabilisierung des Wurmlochs herstelle, kann ich euch zur Erde bringen. Diese Verbindung muss ich hier vor Ort halten, deswegen kann ich euch nicht begleiten." Leise fügt er hinzu: „Sagt Yūma Lebewohl von mir." „Dann los", sagt Hyuse. „Bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Osamu will noch protestieren: „Aber Replica, wir können dich doch nicht hier zurück …" Aber Replica hat bereits das Trion verarbeitet und das Wurmloch erzeugt, durch das Jin, Osamu und Hyuse direkt zurück auf die Erde befördert werden und das sich sofort wieder schließt.

Osamu starrt wie betäubt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch das Wurmloch war. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass sie Replica mitnehmen und reparieren lassen könnten. Yūma hätte sich sehr gefreut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Jin legt Osamu tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist noch nicht ganz verloren. Wir werden versuchen, ihn zurückzuholen, wenn die Umstände günstiger sind. Osamu nickt traurig und wirft Hyuse einen Blick zu, der frustriert vor sich hinstarrt. Osamu tritt vor ihn hin und sieht ihm ruhig in die Augen. „Vielen Dank, Hyuse, wir verdanken dir unser Leben", sagt er leise. „Vergiss es einfach", gibt Hyuse knapp zurück. „Wir haben immer noch unseren Deal, dass ihr mich mit zurücknehmt, wenn wir auf Außenmissionen gehen." „Ja, und zu dem Wort stehen wir auch", sagt Jin. „Der nächste Rangkampf findet schon in zwei Tagen statt und wenn ihr es gut anstellt, kommt ihr eurem Ziel dann schon deutlich näher." „Ja", entgegnet Hyuse und ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit zieht über sein Gesicht. „Ich werde alles tun, was dafür nötig ist."

Bei Tamakoma angekommen, erzählen Jin und Osamu ausführlich, was im Raumschiff der Aftokratoren passiert ist. Sie erwähnen auch, dass Replica sie zurückgeschickt hat, was ohne Hyuses Hilfe nicht möglich gewesen wäre, er ihnen also das Leben gerettet hat. Yōtarō umfasst Hyuses Taille und drückt ihn. „Ich wusste doch, dass auf dich Verlass ist", lobt er ihn, während Hyuse halbherzig versucht, ihn wegzuschieben. Aber auch die anderen scharen sich um Hyuse und loben ihn ausgiebig, was Hyuse deutlich unangenehm ist. „Vergesst es einfach", murmelt er, aber als Shiori ihm eine riesige Portion Taiyakis vorsetzt, hellt sich seine Miene doch deutlich auf. Er stürzt sich darauf und als Yōtarō ihn fragt: „Stimmt's, so was Gutes gibt es auf Aftokrator nicht?", antwortet Hyuse ganz automatisch: „Stimmt. Äh … also … natürlich gibt es dort auch gutes Essen." „Aber nicht so gutes wie hier!", ruft Yōtarō triumphierend aus. Hyuse seufzt resignierend und schenkt dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Taiyakis.

Jin setzt sich neben Yūma, der ein wenig traurig aussieht. „Wir wollten Replica mitnehmen, aber es ging nicht. Er musste dableiben, um mit der Unterstützung des Raumschiffs das Wurmloch stabil genug für den Transport zu halten. Er hat uns gebeten, dir von ihm Lebewohl zu sagen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich helfen werde, ihn zurückzuholen. Wir überlassen ihnen nicht den Aftokratoren." Yūma nickt. „Ein Grund mehr, bei den Rangkämpfen alle Kräfte zu mobilisieren, die wir haben." „Ja", antwortet Jin. „Ihr werdet alle euer Bestes geben, dessen bin ich gewiss.

Im Raumschiff der Aftokratoren wundern sich alle, wo Hyuse bleibt. „Er braucht aber ganz schön lang, um den Gefangenen das Essen zu bringen", meint Hairein. „Lamvanein, geh doch mal nachschauen. Vielleicht machen die Gefangenen Ärger und Hyuse kann Hilfe benötigen." „Jawohl", antwortet Lamvanein und macht sich auf den Weg. Die Zelle ist leer mit Ausnahme von Replica, der auf dem Boden liegt. Lamvanein hebt ihn hoch und kocht geradezu, als er mit ihm zurück in die Kommandozentrale rennt. „Die Gefangenen sind weg! Und Hyuse auch! Diese verdammten Meeden haben ihn ganz offensichtlich entführt!", ruft er rasend vor Wut. „Dieses Ding war in der Zelle und muss ihnen geholfen haben." Mira nimmt Replica in die Hand und erkennt ihn sofort. Sie erinnert sich, dass sie ihn bei ihrem Versuch, den goldenen Babyvogel zu fangen von einem der Sensoren des Raumschiffs entfernt und achtlos weggeschleudert hatte. „Das ist meine Schuld", bekennt sie leise mit gesenktem Kopf. Hairein sieht sie durchdringend an und sie ergänzt: „Dieser Trion-Soldat hat damals den Code für die Rückkehr programmiert, weswegen wir sofort zurückmussten. Und ich war dann so mit der Navigation beschäftigt, dass ich nicht mehr daran gedacht habe. Er muss irgendwie in der Zelle gelandet sein. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Lamvanein explodiert beinahe. „Wie unfähig kann man sein!" Aber Hairein gibt ihm ein Zeichen, sich zu beruhigen. „Wir können nicht mehr ändern, was passiert ist. Aber wir können uns den Speicher dieses Trion-Soldaten ansehen und wissen dann, wie genau die Gefangenen entkommen sind. Es kommt mir komisch vor, dass Hyuse, der bewaffnet war, sich nicht gegen zwei unbewaffnete Gefangene durchsetzen konnte. Aber wir werden bald wissen, was wirklich passiert ist und dann die weiteren Schritte beratschlagen. Mira, kümmere dich darum." „Verstanden", beeilt Mira sich zu sagen und schließt Replica an ein Lesegerät an, das seinen Speicher ausliest.

Als die Aufzeichnung zu Ende ist, starren alle vier fassungslos auf den Monitor. „Hyuse hat uns verraten", murmelt Hairein halb fassungslos halb wütend. „Er hat uns vorgespielt, er würde auf unserer Seite stehen, dabei hat er die Seiten längst gewechselt." „Wie bedauerlich", sagt Viza leise. „Was wollen wir diesbezüglich tun, Hairein?" „Er hat Hochverrat begangen und muss entsprechend der Gesetze von Aftokrator bestraft werden. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet." Alle nicken. „Im Moment ist er außerhalb unserer Reichweite, aber seine Tat verjährt nicht. Hairein lässt die Faust donnernd auf den Tisch krachen. „Das soll er uns büßen. Er und seine verdammten Meeden-Verbündeten!"

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, ärgern sich die Aftokratoren noch heute. :-D

Ende


End file.
